Alvin and the Chipmunks 4: Road Chip
by Weemusiclover1999
Summary: The Chipmunks have been Chipwrecked now they are going on a road trip but what happens when someone gets lost. Will they find the missing chipmunk in time or will someone get there first... CGI Universe, very sucky summary but much better story :D
1. Chapter 1

Alvin and the Chipmunks 4

Road Chip

It was a hot summer day in L.A. Some kids kicked a football around while others just sat on the grass and talked. At the Seville house they sat outside absorbing the sun.

A certain red clad chipmunk had an idea; he sat up and tilted up his cap "hey, guys. Do you want to have a water fight?"

They looked at each other before the blue clad chipmunk spoke up "I'm not too sure, Alvin" he said scratching his chin "remember how it ended last time?"

Alvin smiled sheepishly as he remembered the events of the day "well it's not my fault, if Dave hadn't of stood there he wouldn't have got hit with the water balloon!"

"Well I just don't think it's a good idea, don't you agree guys?" Simon said looking at the other chipmunks for their support. They all nodded "I think he's right Alvin" Jeanette said.

Alvin slumped back onto the tree with his arms crossed "you guys are no fun!" Alvin got up and walked into the house looking for something to do. He kicked a red bouncy ball that was on the floor with all his might "ugh, there's nothing fun to do!"

The bouncy ball hit a table and rocketed towards him, he ducked and it narrowly missed his head. It hit the table causing the syrup they used on their pancakes to fall and splatter all over the cream walls, he gulped.

The other chipmunks came running into the house to see what had happened, Brittany slipped on it and fell on her back while Simon slipped and hit the table. The other chipmunks fell on their faces. Alvin tugged at his collar "I'm dead, aren't I?"

They all struggled to get up "you bet you are!" Brittany said through gritted teeth, Alvin gulped before running down the hall. Brittany got up and shook as much syrup off of her fur before running after Alvin, the other four just chuckled.

They sat up on the couch and turned on the TV, Theodore and Eleanor turned on the cooking channel while Jeanette and Simon just talked. They would hear the sudden out bursts or crashes of their other siblings who were running around wild upstairs, Simon shook his head "what are we going to do with them?" he asked. Jeanette smiled "well Brittany's got Alvin under control… sort of. I mean they're boyfriend and girlfriend, I'm sure they'll work it out!"

Simon put an arm around Jeanette "you always know how to calm my nerves" Simon chuckled "do you want to do go down to the lab?" Jeanette smiled and Simon took her down to their basement (lab)

Meanwhile Brittany had trapped Alvin under the covers of his bed while beating him silly with a pillow; she would hit him harder until she heard a grunt. She eventually let him up; he rubbed his cheek and innocently said "ow…" Brittany chuckled "come here" she held out her arms and Alvin hugged her before sneaking a quick kiss on her cheek.

They walked downstairs hand in hand as they laughed, Alvin kissed her other cheek and licked his lips "mmm, you taste sweet" he grinned. She then rubbed her cheek to find the sticky syrup was still there, she groaned "I'll be back; I'm going to get a shower". She quickly scuttled down the hall and into the bathroom. Alvin jumped onto the couch next to Theodore "what you watching?" he glanced at the TV screen to see someone chopping up tomatoes "why do I even ask?" Alvin said to himself before jumping off of the couch.

He walked around the kitchen before jumping onto the bunker, he swung open the cupboard. There was absolutely nothing in it, he groaned 'I hope Dave's getting the shopping!' he thought. He jumped down to see if Simon and Jeanette were anywhere, he walked past the lab door and heard them giggling.

He pushed open the door so he could squeeze through and not make a sound; they never let him in the lab unless they are using him for an experiment. He snuck down the spiral staircase but not all the way down, he ducked behind the banister when he saw Simon in his lab coat walk past with some kind of chemical in his paw.

Simon added the chemical to a pink one turning it dark purple, it even started to bubble a little. Jeanette took some notes in her mini clip board, Simon added more and more until the froth was over flowing. He scratched his ear "hmmm, if that is all that does I'll need to use more acid than alkaline to get the right effect!"

He picked up a jar that was filled with clear liquid; it was labelled 'Vinegar (not for food only experiments!'. Simon opened it with a 'POP' he walked over to the other chemicals and poured it in.

Alvin's eyes widened at all the colours it changed before turning a dark black colour, Simon gulped as the froth got out of control and the beaker started to violently shake. Simon ran over to Jeannette and grabbed her arm; he pulled her behind the table. The noise was deafening, Alvin couldn't even hear his own self think. Eventually the beaker burst and the liquid went everywhere, Simon shakily stood up "um I'll go get the mop.

He walked towards the staircase; Alvin quickly scurried back upstairs and out the door before Simon noticed him. He shot up through the hall and ran into the bedroom, he wiped some sweat from his forehead "jeez Simon, you could have killed someone!" he said to himself.

An hour later Dave came home carrying big, plastic shopping bags. He sat them on the table and started putting things away, Theodore and Eleanor would grab things that they would make for dinner. Dave sat down with a big cheery grin on his face "what's up Dave?" Alvin asked as he stood on the table in front of him.

Dave shook his head "I'll tell you all at dinner!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey guys, it's me again! Just to let you all know to review so I know whether to continue writing this! I am new to fan fiction but I in love with it! I will try to update everyday if I can.**

**I do not own the chipmunks or the chipettes or any other characters the Bagdasarians made! :D**

Everyone sat at the table munching on the pizza Theodore and Eleanor made. They all smiled happily at each other, Dave wiped his face with a napkin and stood up. Everyone looked at him "ok guys, I have some news!"

Dave smiled "my mum and dad phoned me this morning, they said that since school is finishing on Friday she wants us to come up and see them!" the boys jumped up and cheered "woohoo we finally get to meet them!" Alvin cheered.

The Chipettes looked at them confused "have you met them before?" asked Jeanette; Simon stopped cheering and turned to face her. He rubbed the back of his neck while smiling sheepishly "well… no, but we have heard so many stories about them!"

Theodore and Alvin joined in the conversation "yeah, Dave says his mum makes the best chocolate chip cookies in the world!" Theodore said drooling. Alvin chuckled "trust you to be thinking about food, besides they have a ginormous garden so we can play!"

While the chipmunks told the chipettes other stories about their grandparents Dave snuck off, he grabbed the phone and walked into his room. He sat on his double bed and dialled a number; there were three rings before someone answered "hello?" a voice asked. Dave smiled "hi mum, just letting you know that they are all very excited!"

He heard a chuckle from the other line "oh, I can't wait to meet them. They sound so cute, so will you be up by Friday?" Dave smiled "of course we will, anyway I better get them ready for bed, I'll see you on Friday mum, bye"

"I'll see you too dearie, bye" was the reply and then he hung up. He walked back to the kitchen and put the phone back, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were jumping about the table. Dave sighed "ok guys, tomorrow is Friday so I want you all to pack and get ready for bed. You have an hour so use it wisely." He said before walking to his bedroom to pack his stuff as well.

The Chipettes jumped off the table and walked to the stairs "Theo, come with me. I'll help you pack!" Eleanor called to her boyfriend holding out her hand. Theodore jumped off the table and took her hand, the giggled all the way upstairs and into the room.

Jeanette looked over at Simon "Simon, if you want I could help you!" she said shyly; even though he was her boyfriend she was still as shy around him. Simon walked over to her and kissed her hand and they walked up the stairs, now it was only Brittany and Alvin.

Alvin looked over at her "well, are you going to say anything sweet and kind to me?" Alvin asked smirking. Brittany smiled "of course, ALVIN GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE! Is that sweet enough for you?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. Alvin rolled his eyes and ran towards her; she squealed a little as he was about to crash into her.

She was expecting to be sprawled all over the floor with Alvin on top of her but it never happened. She looked up to see Alvin smirking; he kissed her nose and ran upstairs as fast as he could.

Alvin ran into their closet and dragged out his red suitcase with a yellow 'A' on it and Brittany's suitcase which was pink with a purple 'B' on it. He dragged them over to her bed and threw them up onto it; he then climbed the ladders to the top bunk and saw Brittany was already waiting.

He watched as she quickly folded her stuff before putting it gently in the suitcase, she looked up at him "c'mon Alvin, we only have 50 minutes before we have to go to sleep. You better get a move on!" Alvin sighed and scratched the back of his neck "um…well I was hoping that you would help me".

Brittany smiled at him lovingly "if you wait till I am finished I'll do it for you, in the meantime go pick out what you want to wear" he smiled and gave her a quick hug before jumping off the bunk bed and running to his closet.

Meanwhile Theodore and Eleanor were packing away, Theodore would fold the thinks while Eleanor put them away. She smiled at him "this is going to be so much fun! Right Theo!" He looked over at her and grew an excited smile; it stretched all the way around his head "you bet, I can't wait to try her cookies!"

She rolled her eyes before crawling over the bed and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek "he-he, I love you!" Theodore's smile widened "I love you too!"

Once everyone was done The Chipettes went to the bathroom to get changed while The Chipmunks got changed in the bedroom. Alvin, Simon and Theodore had big smiles plastered on their faces "I'm so excited that I can't stop smiling!" Theodore exclaimed. Simon looked over at him "well I'm so excited that I have butterflies in my tummy!" Alvin looked at them both "oh yeah, I'm so excited that I have butterflies, I can't stop smiling and I could rocket up to space and back because I'm that hyper!"

Simon groaned "ok, you win" Theodore stepped in "fist pound!" they all fist pounded and laughed. The girls came in shortly afterwards and they all got settled down, Dave came in and grabbed all the suitcases "ok guys, it's time for bed. You all have to get up early tomorrow so that you can check that you have got everything" he directed this at Alvin and Brittany who sunk down into their pillows.

They all said goodnight and fell asleep, Dave walked downstairs with the suitcases and put them next to his "this is going to be the best road trip ever!" he said to himself. He walked back into his room and fell asleep.

They all dreamed of the road trip and how good it was going to be. Little did they know this was going to be their biggest adventure yet!

**Oh boy, this is going to be some trip. I wonder what will happen… the only way to find out is to read this story! :D Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I am really enjoying fan fiction! : D everyone is so nice. Anyway here's chapter 3!**

**I do not own any of the Chipmunks or Chipettes; I don't own any other of the characters the Bagdasarians made either. The only people I own in this story are my made up characters!**

It was a rather sunny morning in LA; Dave sat up in his bed and yawned. He stretched and looked at his alarm clock, it said '6:00'. He stood up and slipped into his blue fluffy slippers that Theodore and Eleanor got him, he quietly walked out of the room and into the bathroom. He got a shower and got changed; he walked to the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine. While the water boiled Dave grabbed a newspaper and sat down, he took a quick glance at his watch. It was now '6:15' he still had 15 minutes until he had to wake up the kids.

The coffee machine 'dinged' and started pouring the coffee into the mug Dave had put under it, Dave reached behind himself and grabbed the mug. The coffee sat on the table so it could cool; Dave heard some shuffling from upstairs. Someone walked down the stairs, it was Simon. His glasses hung loosely on his nose while his spikey hair was a mess, he climbed onto the table and stretched "hi Dave" he said groggily.

Dave chuckled; he had never seen his eldest son so tired "did you get a good sleep Simon?" Simon jumped onto the bunker behind Dave "um, sort of. I was so excited that I kept waking up!" Simon put a toaster waffle in the toaster and jumped back onto the table next to Dave. Dave folded up his paper and looked at his watch it was '6:20', he looked over at Simon who was nearly asleep.

Dave sighed "here Simon, I've got something that will keep you awake" he walked over to the cupboard and opened it. He dug around a little until he picked up a blue wrapper, it had 'BOOST' wrote in big, bold letters. Dave snapped a tiny bit off and gave it to Simon; Simon sniffed it before putting it in his mouth. He smiled "mmmmm that is some good stuff Dave!" Dave brought out a plate and broke off 5 other pieces "good I'm glad it woke you up. These are for your brothers and the Chipettes; please make sure that they only take one piece!" Simon nodded.

Simon's toaster waffle popped up and landed on the plate that Simon had put next to the toaster, Dave grabbed it and put it in front of Simon "I'll go wake up the others" Dave said before walking upstairs. While Simon munched happily on his toaster waffle Dave woke up the others, he clapped his hands 3 times "c'mon guys, you all have to be awake and downstairs in 5 minutes if you want a shower!"

Dave walked downstairs with Jeanette, Theodore, Brittany and Eleanor. Alvin sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes "c'mon Alvin, that means you too!" Dave shouted upstairs. Alvin grabbed his red hoodie and a red towel before running downstairs, he ran past everyone and headed towards the bathroom to get a shower. Everyone else got their breakfast and talked about the day until Alvin came out of the bathroom "ahh, as fresh as a daisy" he said smelling his arm.

He jumped onto the table while the others rushed to get to the bathroom, in the end Brittany got in first. Alvin grabbed the last piece of the 'BOOST' and ate it; it left his tongue tingling "wow, that's good stuff!" The others trudged back to the table. Alvin jumped onto the bunker and put in his toaster waffle; he jumped back onto the table and smiled at everyone "well someone's cheery this morning!" Dave said looking up from his paper. Alvin nodded his head "why wouldn't I be, I mean we get 3 whole months off school. We get to meet our gran and granddad; we are also going on a road trip!" He did a little victory dance and everyone giggled.

A little while later when Alvin had eaten his waffle and the others had all got a shower Dave came down stairs with their bags "ok guys, it's time to go!" They all ran outside and into the car "oh I can't wait!" Alvin cheered.

They all talked about what they were going to do over the summer, Dave listened in just to make sure they weren't going to do anything dangerous. They finally arrived at the front doors of 'West East Man High school'; Alvin groaned "well, might as well get this over with!"

He opened the car door and jumped out, everyone else did the same. Dave rolled down the window "I'll be waiting in the car when you all get out of school, oh and be on your best behaviour today." Everyone rolled their eyes as they pushed open the doors to the school, there were students leaning on lockers and talking. Alvin inhaled "mmmmm, I love the smell of zit-cream in the morning!" he says sarcastically. They walk to their lockers and grab their books when all of a sudden Ryan shouts "HEY BIG AL!" Alvin turned around and saw Ryan "Yo Ry".

He began to walk up to them "see ya in home room guys!" he said to the other chipmunks before running over to Ryan and his gang. Simon rolled his eyes "don't worry about us, Mr Popularity!" he said to himself. The bell went and they all walked to homeroom "Well we might as well get this day over and done with!" said Alvin walking in behind them.

They all sat down and talked while the teacher took the register, Alvin sat next to Brittany, Simon sat next to Jeanette and Theodore sat next to Eleanor. They were all at the same table to they just sat and talked. Eventually the bell went for first period; they were all excited because their first classes were their favourites. Alvin and Brittany had P.E, Simon and Jeanette had Science and Theodore and Eleanor had cooking class.

Simon and Jeanette walked happily to Science "hmmm, maybe today we will figure out what we did wrong with that chemical yesterday!" Simon said, Jeanette folded her arms "you mean what YOU did wrong!"

Simon smiled sheepishly "I guess you are right!" Simon looked at the ground in shame, Jeanette tilted up his head and kissed his cheek. He smiled at her before they walked into class, the teacher was off today so the cover teacher let them do anything they wanted. They decided to try the chemical again but this time Jeanette helped.

In cooking class the teacher let them cook anything they wanted, Theodore was making heart shaped cookies for Eleanor while she made muffins for him. They smiled over at each other from time to time, they were actually trying to guess what the other was making. The teacher would walk around the class from time to time and would wink at Theodore because she knew who they were for, Theodore just blushed and carried on with his cooking.

In P.E the coach was talking about what matches the football team were playing in next term, he looked at them all "ok boys, over the summer I want you all to practice your skills and muscle up a bit. Next term I will sign you up for the championships if you prove to me that you all can do it!" They all shouted in unison "WE CAN DO IT!" They all huddled together and did their celebration "ok boys, now you can go do what you like as long as it's athletic!" Alvin noticed the cheerleaders practicing some moves, he saw Brittany on the top of the pyramid. He stroked his imaginary beard "I know what I want to do!" he said pointing towards the track.

Ryan caught on to his little plan and high fived him "good idea little man!" They all ran out onto the field and stretched "I think we should have a race, who's with me?" Alvin asked they all cheered and stood at the starting line "3…2..1 GO!" Shouted Ryan.

Ryan took the lead but Alvin was hot on his heels, Alvin dropped onto all fours and powered past Ryan leaving a trail of dust in his path. As they neared the end the cheerleaders started cheering, some cheered "GO RYAN!" While most of the others shouted "C'MON ALVIN, YOU CAN BEAT THEM ALL!"

Alvin heard heavy panting coming up from behind him, he looked over his back to see Ryan just behind him. Alvin saw the finish line right ahead of him but he also saw Ryan coming up beside him from the corner of his eye. Alvin gave one last burst of energy and passed the finish line a good couple of seconds before Ryan did, his lungs felt like they were going to burst. Ryan patted his back "well done man!" Alvin smiled up at him but couldn't say anything.

Since it was a double period they stayed in the same class, Alvin was getting bored of running around so he sat and talked with some of the guys. The other five worked hard just like Dave had said and then the break bell went off "finally!" Alvin said as he rushed down the halls and into the cafeteria. He looked around and saw the jocks table but then he saw his siblings table, he sighed 'I'll see the guys in 3 months, I'm sure they won't miss me!' Alvin thought as he headed over to his siblings table.

After break they all went to separate classes, which they all sat in bored out of their minds! They all watched the clock tick slowly until the bell went. Finally it was last period, they all walked to the same class.

Alvin watched the clock slowly tick by as everyone else was writing, he was knocked out of his trance when someone whispered "Alvin" he turned around to see Brittany point to his work "do your work!"

Alvin folded his arms and shook his head, she pointed a finger at him "you better do it, or else…" the teacher then said "if there is a problem Brittany I will happily move you!" Brittany sunk in her seat "there's not a problem, sir" Alvin tried so hard not to laugh. She glared at him then mouthed 'one more time Alvin and your toast' Alvin looked around before smirking and sticking out his tongue.

Brittany clenched her fists and stood up "THAT'S IT!" she launched herself at Alvin, Alvin tried to dodge her but she grabbed his waist and pulled him down. The teacher stood up "Seville, Miller, come here now!" there was no answer "SEVILLE, MILLER, HERE NOW!" they stopped wrestling and looked up. The bell rang and Alvin jumped up "YEAH! FINALLY! See ya next term sir!" he said as he picked up his and Brittany's bag and walked out the door, the teacher was red in the face "ALLLLLLVVVVIIINNNN!" He screamed but Alvin had already run down the hall.

The other five quickly followed just in case they had to stay behind, they walked outside and there was Dave waving at them in the car. Alvin took a whiff of the air "ahh, freedom!" they all rolled their eyes at him and jumped into the car. "Road trip, here we come!" they all shouted in unison.

**Well there's chapter 3, hope you all enjoyed it! So now the action will begin. Remember to review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another story :D Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it makes me feel happy :D!**

**As always I do not own any of the characters the Bagdasarians made, I only own the characters I make! Anyway here's chapter 4, Hope you enjoy it :D!**

They all buckled up and Dave began to drive out of the school parking lot, it took some time to get out though because there were so many students running about. Alvin waved at everyone who walked past the car, they waved back and started chanting "summer, summer!". Alvin smiled "ahh finally, time to kick back and relax" Alvin sat back down and put his hands behind his head.

Everyone looked at him "really, you're going to take it easy this summer!" Simon said getting excited, Alvin opened one of his eyes "pffft, no! I'm going to go wild and have fun!". Everyone groaned as Alvin chuckled to himself.

They finally got out of school and they all cheered, Dave started driving down the main road out of town. They all bundled up at the windows saying goodbye to their town, even though they would see it soon. A couple of minutes later Theodore and Eleanor fell asleep, Eleanor's head was nestled into Theodore's neck while his head rested on hers. Their siblings stared at them "awww that is so cute!" Brittany squeaked, she looked over at Alvin to see that he was asleep as well.

She rolled her eyes and rested her head on his chest, she also fell asleep. Simon looked over at Jeanette who was slowly leaning her head on his shoulder, he smiled at her lovingly and moved his arm around her shoulder. Simon tried his hardest not to fall asleep but he was snoring within minutes.

Dave looked in the rear view mirror and smiled happily at them, Dave had always wanted them all to find love with each other. People think that Dave would disapprove of them falling in love with each other, that wasn't the case at all. As long as they were happy, Dave was happy.

They were long out of town and were driving down a concrete road with fields at either side, it was amazing. Dave hadn't seen his mum and dad in years, they have never met the Chipmunks or the Chipettes so you can kind of tell they haven't seen each other in a while. They had been driving for 2 hours now, Dave decided to stop and get some fuel and get something to eat.

Just a little while down the road a fuel station appeared over the hill, Dave licked his lips. He parked next to the gas machine and got out of the car, when he shut the car door Alvin's chocolate-amber eyes shot open. He looked around and saw Brittany's head resting on his chest, he smiled 'awww, she's cute when she's sleeping' he thought.

He moved out from underneath her and gently laid her on the seat, she moaned a little but stopped when he let go of her. Alvin jumped up next to the window to see Dave filling the car with gas, he chapped the window and Dave looked up. Dave smiled at him and put the gad pipe back where it should be, he opened the car door and Alvin jumped onto his shoulder. Alvin looked around puzzled "umm Dave, where are we?", Dave looked over at him "were at a gas station, it has a restaurant over there" he pointed to a hut that was decorated like it was the 50's.

Alvin rubbed his belly "good, I'm starving!", Dave and Alvin woke up the others and ran to the restaurant. Inside it had red leather seats at the tables, the floor was black and white checked tiles and the waitresses and waiters went around in roller skates, dresses and greased back hair! Theodore took a big whiff of the place and let his tongue dangle out of his mouth "mmm, this place smells amazing!".

They all sat down and ordered, Alvin had the Mac and Cheese and a chocolate éclair, Brittany had a chicken, mayo and lettuce sandwich and a strawberry ice-cream. Simon had chips(**to any American readers or others, don't get confused! ****Chips over in Scotland are fries to you :D Just making that clear!)** and cheese and a chocolate yogurt, Jeanette had an autumn salad and a chocolate chip cookie. Eleanor had a hotdog and a side of chips and a cookie, Theodore had a burger and a side of chips and a mint chocolate ice-cream with a flake!

They all happily munched on their food, they were truly starving. They all got back into the car and drove away, they all started singing 'on the road again' as it came on the radio. Eventually Dave saw a nice, big green field. In the middle there was a red barn and there were loads of animals eating the grass around it.

Dave parked the car outside of a log cabin, he stepped out of the car and took a good whiff of the air "ahh, home sweet home!", everyone jumped out of the car and stood near his legs. He walked over to the front door, he chapped and walked in "I'm home!" he said as he dropped his bag on the ground near the door.

Suddenly a woman wearing jeans, a purple top, purple slippers and an apron appeared round the corner. She smiled and ran over to him "oh sweetie, you're finally home!" she hugged him. Dave hugged her back as a man wearing jeans, a black top, black socks and a black cowboy hat. The man smiled at Dave "awww juniors home!".

They all had a family hug and when the broke apart Dave's mum and dad started looking around, "so, where are these little devils you told me about?" Dave's mum asked. Alvin stepped forward and held out his paw "hi gran and granddad, I'm Alvin!", the woman looked at him for a while then looked at Dave. She lifted her finger like she was going to say anything but she then fell backwards, everyone looked at her "umm, I think she fainted!" said Simon.

Dave's dad looked at Dave "what's going on here Dave?" he asked, Dave was confused at first but quickly caught on to what he was saying. Dave looked down at the Chipmunks and Chipettes "um, well dad. These are the Chipmunks!" he pointed to the boys who waved at his dad "I found them in my house but figured out they could sing! Oh and they are the Chipettes" he pointed to the girls who smiled at him "the chipmunks found them at school and now they are all singing rock stars!"

Dave's dad looked at him then the chipmunks then back at Dave "uh…" he fell to the ground and fainted as well. Dave sighed "well this is going much better that I had thought it would!" he dragged his parents into their room and lay them on the bed "we'll explain it to them when they wake up!"

He looked down at the chipmunks that were fast asleep, he shook his head. He scooped them all up and laid them on his old bed, he then walked into the living room and fell asleep on the couch.

**Well there's chapter 4 :D hope you all enjoyed it. Chapter 5 will be up tomorrow, I promise! Please review and Thanks! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hey guys! :D I'm going to start making my chapters longer and more interesting! **

**I do not own any of the characters the Bagdasarians made, only the characters I make belong to me! Anyway here's Chapter 5!**

Theodore sat up groggily on the bed; he rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. There were photos everywhere of some teenager that looked a lot like Dave, there was a guitar in the corner and there was a desk. It was quite an empty room, Theodore stood up and crawled over his siblings and jumped off the bed. He walked over to the door and slipped through the small gap in the door, he slowly walked down the hall.

Theodore heard the TV so he walked into the living room to find Dave asleep on the couch, he frowned. There was no one to play with and he didn't know what to do, he walked into the kitchen and heard his tummy growl. He tapped his chin 'hmm, I wonder if there's any food around here that I would enjoy?' he thought.

He squeezed his little paws around the side of the fridge and pulled with all his might, the fridge door popped open and Theodore landed on his butt. Theodore stood up and grunted "ouch!" he covered his mouth with both paws when he realised how loud he was, he turned round and looked in the living room. Dave was still asleep; Theodore let out a breath of relief and wiped his forehead.

He walked back to the opened fridge, one glance of it made him drool. The fridge was packed full of food, everything looked so delicious. Theodore climbed in and began to pick his way around the food, while this happened someone else in the room woke up.

Simon looked about the room; everyone was there except for his baby brother. He jumped off the bed and walked into the living room, he saw Dave snoring on the couch. He walked into the kitchen and there was Theodore stuffing his face, Simon shook his head and jumped into the fridge.

He grabbed Theodore's hoodie "what are you doing Theo?" he asked, Theodore slowly turned around. His face was covered in crumbs "um, I was hungry!" he said slightly getting worried, Simon stared down at him "but Theo, if you eat all the food how will we get any?"

Simon dragged him out of the fridge and shut the door "no more snacks unless someone tells you to have some!" Simon said gently but he meant what he said, Theodore looked down "I'm sorry Simon, I never meant it!"

Simon hugged him and ruffled his hair "let's go get the others!" Theodore looked up and smiled "yeah, let's do that!" They ran into the bedroom and jumped onto the bed, this startled Alvin who fell off the bed. The girls woke up "wow, what just happened?" Brittany asked, Simon pointed to Alvin "that's what happened!"

She peered over the side to see Alvin face down on the floor, she giggled "what am I going to do with you!" Alvin pushed himself up and rubbed his face "ouch, what the heck happened?" Theodore ran round the side of the bed and jumped onto him "ALVIN! Are you ok?"

Alvin was lying on his back with Theodore sitting on top of him, Alvin grunted "I'd feel better if you would get off me!" he said, Theodore blushed and got off of him and helped him up. They all walked down the hall when Dave's parents room door opened, Dave's dad yawned then he looked at them. His eyes widened a bit, he went to turn back into the room but Simon stopped him "wait, granddad. We would just like to sit down and talk about this!"

Dave's dad turned around "o...ok w-well let me get my w-wi-wife" he disappeared behind the door. The chipmunks ran down the hall and into the living room "Dave!" they all yelled in unison, He sat up "yes?" He rubbed his eyes and looked down at them "we are going to talk to your parents, well to try and explain to them who we are!" Jeanette said as their grandparents came through the door.

Dave stood up "ok, mum and dad take a seat! This may take a while" They all took a seat and Dave and the chipmunks explained their stories. It took an hour but eventually they caught on "oh so you are all singing sensations, wow who knew!" Dave's mum said "oh by the way you can call me Mary and that's Max" she said pointing to their grandfather.

Alvin had an idea "oh um I've got an idea, Mary and Max would you like us all to sing a song to you?" Mary and Max nodded.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes stood in their positions.

All-We are family

Britt-Oh whoa whoa oa oa oa oa Yeah yeah

All-We are family

Britt- Oh whoa

Oh yeah yeah yeah

Oh,

Everyone can see we're together

As we walk on by

(And) And we fly just like birds of a feather

I won't tell no lie (oh oh)

All of the people around us they say

Can we be that close (oh oh oh)

Just let me state for the record

(We're giving love)

We're giving love in a family dose

Chipettes- We are family

(Yeh yeh yeh)

I got all my sisters with me

(Whoa-oh-oh)

We are family

(Yeah yeeah)

Get up everybody and sing

(Now sing it to me baby)

Chipmunks- We are family

(Yes we are)

I got all my brothers with me

(I got my brothers with me)

We are family

(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)

Get up everybody and sing

(Sing it to me)

Alvin-Living life is fun and we've just begun

To get our share of this world's delights

High hopes we have for the future

And our goals in sight

Chipmunks-Oooooh

Alvin-No we don't get depressed

Here's what we call our golden rule

Have faith in you and the things you do

You won't go wrong

This is our family jewel

Chipettes- We are family

(Yeh yeh yeh)

I got all my sisters with me

(Whoa-oh-oh)

We are family

(Yeah yeeah)

Get up everybody and sing

(I want you to sing it to me)

Chipmunks- We are family

(We be a family)

I got all my brothers with me

(I got my brothers with me yeah)

We are family

(Oh, but don't you know)

Get up everybody and sing

(Sing sing baby sing now)

All- We are family

We are family

We are family

We are family

Chipettes-We are family

(We be a family)

I got all my sisters with me

(Whoa-oh-oh yes we are)

We are family

(Aaah oh)

Get up everybody and sing

(Get up get up get up and sing)

Chipmunks-(Whooooooooa)

We are family

(Oh we are a family)

I got all my brothers with me

(Got my brothers with me baby don't you know?)

We are family

(Aah ooh)

Get up everybody and sing

(Get up get up baby baby sing)

Britt-Oh yeah,

Yeah yeah,

Ooooh

They all breathed heavy as the finished the song in a pose "so. What. Do. You. Think?" Alvin asked between breaths. Max and Mary's mouths were hanging wide open and their eyes were huge "wow that was something!" Mary said smiling at them "how about a hug?" she asked. They all smiled and jumped onto her lap getting hugs, Max fist pounded with them "I must admit, it was something!" he said smiling at them.

All of a sudden all of the chipmunks belly's growled "um, may we please have some dinner now?" Alvin asked as politely as he could. Mary nodded her head and walked into the kitchen, she stopped and turned around "so Theodore and Eleanor, I hear you are amazing cooks, do you want to help me?" she asked. Theodore and Eleanor looked at each other and followed her into the kitchen.

Alvin sighed "so um, what is there to do?" Alvin asked looking up at Max; Max stroked his stubbly chin "hmmm… Aha I have the perfect thing for all of you, follow me!" He got up and walked down the hall quickly followed by the remaining 5 chipmunks.

They climbed up the loft; it was rather clean for a loft. Max pulled out some dusty boxes and dusted them off, he sat them down in front of the chipmunks "there you go, these are some of Dave's old games but you can play with them!" Then Max disappeared down stairs, they all stared at the boxes.

Alvin spoke up "um, these don't really look that fun" he said kicking one of the boxes, everyone else agreed "for once your actually right Alvin" Simon said smirking. Alvin glared at him "Ha-ha you're so funny, please stop my sides hurt!" Alvin said sarcastically. Alvin then had an idea "why don't we play spies or hide and seek, at least they would be fun", everyone agreed on spies. Jeanette was the distraction so she went down stairs first, she started making up a story about how Simon had twisted his ankle and they had to come quickly.

Alvin and the others jumped out of the roof and waited for Dave to come by and go up the loft, Max and Dave went up the loft. Alvin chuckled when he shut the roof door and padlocked it, he heard them both shouting but he ignored it. They snuck into Dave's bedroom and tried to get into his closet but it was locked, Alvin looked at the others "Simon, Jeanette. Go try and find the key. Britt you're with me, we will get something to break open the door if we have to!"

Simon and Jeanette were having second thoughts but Brittany talked them into it, when Simon and Jeanette left Alvin and Brittany high fived each other. Alvin chuckled "that was awesome Britt, your becoming more like me every day" she just rolled her eyes. They walked outside and into the barn, it was really dark and they could hear things scuttling about. Alvin took Brittany's hand and they went in, a shadow whipped past Alvin. Alvin put Brittany behind him "WHO'S THERE!" He bellowed, there was no answer.

They walked further in and a chipmunk appeared from the darkness, he wasn't wearing anything but Alvin and Brittany didn't mind because he was just a chipmunk. Alvin stepped forward "who are you?" Alvin asked, the chipmunk smiled evilly at him before getting out his claws. The mysterious chipmunk stepped forward "oh so you don't remember me, well maybe this will ring a bell!"

He lunged at Alvin, Alvin quickly pushed Brittany towards the door before he was pushed to the ground. Brittany screamed, Alvin then shouted "go get someone Brittany, JUST GO!" he shouted as he tried to get the chipmunk off of him. She quickly ran out the barn door and shot towards the house, tears were streaming down her face 'who was that chipmunk, he looked familiar. Why does he hate Alvin? Will I get someone in time?' All these thoughts went through her mind as she lunged through the door.

She then screamed "SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP. ALVIN'S IN TROUBLE!" A couple of seconds later all the other chipmunks and Mary came rushing towards her. They all ran as fast as they could to the barn, the opened the door expecting the worst.

Alvin shoved the chipmunk off him causing it to stumble back and hit a beam, Alvin got up and charged at him. The other chipmunk tried to move but was brutally shoved back into the beam, he grunted and bit Alvin's shoulder. Alvin screamed in pain and hit the chipmunk in the side, it fell down and Alvin sat on him and punched him on the forehead "yeah that's what happens when you mess with a Seville!"

The others were in shock, they never knew how strong Alvin was. Picked up the now unconscious chipmunk and looked at his family, when he saw their faces he chuckled "what? Didn't you know I could fight!"

He pushed past them and ran into the woods behind the house, he laid the chipmunk in a hole that was abandoned and rushed back to the others. He ran into the kitchen and saw that dinner was ready, he also noticed that Dave and Max were out of the loft. Alvin gulped 'here it comes!', he sat down and looked at Dave "hey Dave".

Dave was too busy listening to Brittany's story about what Alvin did. He turned to Alvin and patted his back "well done son but I'm afraid I have to punish you for what you did so after dinner you have to go into the room and don't come out for the whole entire night, got it?" Dave said, Alvin slowly nodded his head.

After dinner Alvin walked into the room and looked out the window and into the forest 'who was he? Do I know him?' Alvin thought. He shook his head and lay down on the bed and fell asleep.

Somewhere in the forest there stood a chipmunk, he looked straight at the house with an angry glare "I will get you Alvin, I promise that. You probably already know but I always keep my promises!" he smiled evilly and sunk back into the darkness.

**Oh no, who was that chipmunk? Does Alvin know him? Keep reading this story to find out these answers :D Please Review, oh and thanks for reading! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't put this chapter up sooner; I was really busy this weekend. I do not own any of the characters that the Bagdasarians made I only own the characters I make! Any way here's chapter 6 hope you enjoy :D**

Alvin tossed and turned in the bed, he moaned and groaned as the horrible image went through his mind. He was having a nightmare about that chipmunk who tried to kill him, he had kicked the covers off of himself because he was sweating.

_Alvin ran through the dark, foggy forest. He couldn't see his own hand in front of his face, he didn't care though as long as he got away from whatever was chasing him. He heard evil laughs and twigs snapping from behind him, he didn't even dare turn round to see what it was. _

_As Alvin slid under a log he saw a soft glow a little while away, he ran straight towards it. When he got closer to it he could make out a small figure, he squinted his eyes to see it better. It was a chipette that was wearing pink, it was Brittany. She was smiling at him and her arms were outstretched like she wanted hug, Alvin smiled and completely forgot about the thing that was chasing him._

_That's when things turned for the worst, something grabbed Alvin's leg causing him to fall onto the muddy ground. Brittany screamed as a black shadow grabbed her, Alvin looked up and was trying his best to get out of the grip of whatever had caught him. He kicked and scrabbled at the ground but it was no use, more vines grabbed Alvin's body and arms so he couldn't move. He looked up to see Brittany and the shadow disappearing "NOOO BRITTANY, LET HER GOOO!" Alvin screamed._

_There was an evil chuckle and then a voice echoed through the forest "ha-ha she's gone Alvin, you'll never see her again. I'll return her safely if you leave forever and never come back! Oh and you know I always keep my promises". The vines started to pull Alvin into the darkness as he screamed and the shadow laughed "I always keep my promises"._

Alvin quickly sat up in the bed, he was sweating uncontrollably and breathing heavily. He wiped his forehead and looked around the dark room, he could make out 5 lumps all curled up in the bed next to him. He shakily stood up and jumped off the bed, he silently opened door and snuck out. Unfortunately this caught the attention of a pink clad chipette, she opened her eyes and looked at the door where a small shadow disappeared around the side of it.

Alvin slowly trudged down the hall, all he could think about was that dream. He walked into the living room to see Dave curled up on the couch while the TV was still on, Alvin walked over to the sink and splashed some water on his face "It was only a dream Alvin, it was only a dream" He whispered to himself. He carefully jumped onto the floor and walked over to the couch again, he sighed heavily as he pulled himself onto the couch. Dave snored heavily as Alvin poked his face "Dave, Dave? Are you awake?" Alvin whispered, Dave twitched his nose and one of his eyes shot open.

He looked around until he saw Alvin looking at him, Dave sat up a little and yawned "oh hi Alvin, why are you not in your bed?" Alvin's ears lay flat on his head while his tail trailed on the ground, he looked up at Dave with watery eyes "um… I-I had a nigh-nightmare" Alvin whispered.

Dave was a little surprised, this was the first time Alvin had ever wanted to sleep next to him. Dave smiled at him and patted the part of the couch next to him "c'mon then!" Dave said. Alvin smiled and snuggled into Dave's chest "thanks Dave, this really means a lot. Oh by the way I'm sorry about today!" Alvin said. Dave shook his head "It's alright, just as long as it doesn't happen again", Dave felt Alvin nod his head and he smiled. Dave rested his head on the armrest of the chair and said "night Alvin", Alvin snuggled closer to him "night… Dad"

This warmed Dave's heart to hear him say that, they both drifted off into a nice peaceful sleep. But little did they know that there was a certain pink clad chipette standing in the door way, she smiled lovingly at them 'awww that was so cute!' she thought in her head. She then turned on her heel and scurried back into the bedroom, she snuck back onto the bed and fell asleep.

The next morning the 2 green clad chipmunks woke up first, they both skipped down the hall and into the living room. They both stopped and smiled when they saw Alvin curled up next to Dave on the couch, they looked at each other 'that is so cute!" Eleanor whispered, Theodore nodded. They walked into the kitchen to get started on breakfast, Eleanor grabbed the ingredients while Theodore got all the equipment they needed. A little while later the 2 bespectacled chipmunks walked into the living room, Simon couldn't believe what he was seeing but he smiled any way. They walked into the kitchen to see their youngest siblings cooking, they both jumped up beside them on the bunker "what are you guys making?" Simon asked.

Theodore stopped mixing the ingredients and let Eleanor take over "well we thought it would be nice if we made breakfast today since we just met them and they're very understand people, oh and we're making pancakes!" Theodore licked his lips. Simon rolled his eyes "ok well is there anything we can do to help?" he asked, Theodore looked around the room and then clicked his fingers together "you can put the plates and cutlery on the table, if that's ok with you" Theodore said.

Simon and Jeanette nodded and ran across the bunker to the cutlery drawer, they grabbed some cutlery and jumped onto the table. They then noticed Brittany groggily climb onto the table "is there anything I can help you with?" she asked, Eleanor pointed to the cupboard and the fridge "well if it's not too much to ask, can you put some ingredients on the table like things to put on the pancakes!" Brittany nodded and ran over to the cupboard.

She grabbed hold of the handle and pushed off the side of the cupboard, the door swung open and Brittany landed on the bunker gracefully. She climbed into the cupboard and grabbed some things, she tried to carry them out but she slipped and fell out of the cupboard. She hugged onto the sugar as she fell, she landed in someone's arms. She opened her eyes and looked up into chocolate-amber ones, Alvin chuckled a little "need a little help there Britt?" he asked. She stood up and straightened her skirt "um yeah I think I do!" she chuckled, Alvin grabbed the sugar out of her paws and jumped onto the table.

Simon and Jeanette smiled at him "so did you have a nice sleep bro?" Simon asked smirking, Alvin was confused at first but he then saw Simon shift his eyes over to where Dave slept on the couch. Alvin rubbed the back of his neck "oh that, well Dave wanted to talk to me last night and we ended up falling asleep. It was no big deal!" Alvin said shrugging his shoulders. Simon rolled his eyes and returned to what he was doing, Alvin sighed in relief because he thought Simon fell for it.

Alvin started to walk back to Brittany but he took one last glance at Simon and smirked "sucker" he whispered. Alvin returned his attention to in front of him to meet two big ice blue eyes, he gasped a little because he didn't notice her at first "jeez Britt, don't do that!" he said clutching his chest. She smirked "you're lying, I saw you and Dave last night" she put her hands on her hips and looked up at him.

Alvin gulped a little before pulling Britt off the table and into the now opened fridge "shhhh, keep it down. If they hear you I'll never live it down!" Alvin said shaking her shoulders, Brittany rolled her eyes "stop being overly dramatic, they all thought it was cute!" Alvin face palmed "oh no, I'm supposed to be the cool one not the cute one, that's Theodore!"

Brittany grabbed his paw "if you tell them the truth I'm sure they'll understand!" Alvin shook his head "I'm just going to get something but can you grab the rest of the things" she asked. Alvin nodded and began to look for things, Brittany jumped out of the fridge and onto the table. She got everyone's attention "um ok guys, Alvin is going to tell us what really happened last night and it would be really nice if you didn't call him names and be mean ok!" she said, everyone nodded.

Alvin walked onto the table and placed the things down, Theodore had cooked at least 5 pancakes now and was working on the 6th one "should we go wake them up now?" Alvin asked. They all shook their heads "just wait until we have finished the pancakes and then we will wake them up" Eleanor said, Alvin nodded his head and helped Theodore flip the next pancake.

When all the pancakes were done all the adults walked into the kitchen "ooh, this looks delicious! Thanks children" Mary said as she sat down. Max and Dave agreed with her, when they were done the chipmunks went into the room. Alvin jumped onto the windowsill while the others sat on the bed and looked at him, Brittany sat beside him on the windowsill "are you going to tell us what happened?" Brittany asked.

Alvin didn't look at her and shrugged his shoulders, all the memory of the nightmare was flooding back into his mind. Brittany put a paw on his shoulder "its ok, you don't need to tell us now but can you tell us later?" she asked, Alvin smiled at her "ok but I just need some thinking time right now" he said. Brittany stood up and nodded, she jumped back onto the bed and sat down beside the others "he said he'll tell us later, so in the meantime what do you want to do?" she asked.

After they had all decided on hide and seek they all walked out the door, Brittany took one last glance at Alvin before walking out of the room. Alvin watched them as they ran about outside, he chuckled. He was still thinking about the nightmare 'who was that person?' he thought to himself. He thought back to the days when he and Brittany were only best friends and nothing more, even though Alvin wanted it to be something more. Alvin remembered that Brittany had a boyfriend called Dale, Dale absolutely hated Alvin and that's the only reason he asked her out. Poor little Brittany didn't notice until it was too late, he remembered walking down the hall with her trying to convince her that Dale was cheating on her. She didn't believe it until they turned the corner and out of school to see Dale kissing another chipette, Brittany beat him up and said that she would never get that deep in a relationship again.

Alvin was devastated by this but was determined to show her not to give up and love him instead, that's when they went on the cruise and got chip wrecked. Dale had followed them on the cruise and on the island, they had met their real mum and dad there as well. Dale tried to kidnap Brittany but Alvin stopped him and beat him up as well, Brittany had always loved Alvin but was too afraid to admit it until that point. They had their first kiss and danced in the rain, it was so romantic. When they had left Dale on the beach in LA and got in the limo Dale shouted "I will get you Alvin Seville, I will hunt you down and make you pay!"

Alvin's eyes widened "oh my god! It's Dale…"

**So there's Chapter 6! I was thinking about making a Chip wrecked story that is based before this, I thought it would be good so that you are all filled in with Dale and stuff :D Please review and tell me if it's a good idea, if you like it I'll probably make it after I have finished this story :D! Any way thanks for reading and look out for chapter 7! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hey! Here's chapter 7 :D Hope you all enjoy!**

**I do not own any of the characters the Bagdasarians made I only own the ones I made!**

Once it finally clicked in Alvin's mind that the mysterious chipmunk was Dale Alvin stood up at the window, his eyes darted about before seeing the pink clad chipette running towards the forest. Alvin began to panic, he pounded on the glass and called her name. She never heard him so he slid the window open and shot out of it, he started calling her name frantically but she was too far away to hear him.

Alvin started to pick up the pace when he saw something lurking in the forest in front of Brittany, Alvin shoved past the two bespectacled chipmunks who were heading towards the barn. Alvin looked back and smiled sheepishly at them before returning his attention to Brittany, she was now only a couple of feet away. Alvin sprinted at top speed towards her, she was unaware that someone was standing in the shadows of the forest…_waiting for her!_

Alvin's heart felt like it was going to explode but he caught Brittany just in time, a furry arm reached out of the shadows and tried to grab her but Alvin yanked her out the way. He threw her onto his back and ran back to the house, Alvin was so relieved to have gotten to her before something bad happened. When they got into the house Alvin laid Brittany gently on the couch, she was a little shocked about what had just happened. Alvin grabbed some ice cubes and put them in an ice bag, he sealed it and walked back over to Brittany. He put it on her head and ran back into the kitchen, he grabbed a sachet of hot chocolate and poured the powder into a mug. He jumped onto the kettle and pressed the boiling button, as he waited for the kettle to boil he ran back to Brittany.

Brittany was as pale as a ghost, she was shaking all over and her pupils were huge. The same thought went through her mind over and over again 'did someone really just try to steal me?', the others walked into the living room. They looked at Brittany then at Alvin "what happened?" Jeanette and Eleanor said in unison as they ran to their sisters side, Alvin looked down at Brittany "someone tried to 'chip nap' Brittany!" he said.

There was a ding and Alvin jumped off the couch and ran to the kitchen, he was quickly followed by his brothers. He leapt onto the bunker and stirred the mixture until it was a chocolaty colour. His brothers jumped up beside him "who tried to steal her Alvin?" Simon asked, Alvin dropped the 6 little marshmallows in the mug "um… well that's why I was sleeping with Dave the other night! I had a nightmare that Brittany got dragged away from me by some shadow and I now realise that the mysterious chipmunk-" he gulped "is Dale!"

Simon and Theodore gasped "oh no! Not him again!" Theodore blurted out; Alvin just sighed and looked down "I have to make sure he doesn't get Brittany!" Alvin grabbed the cup handle and carefully slid down the bunker and onto the floor making sure he didn't drop anything.

He walked over to Brittany and her sisters; Brittany was sitting up laughing with her sisters. Alvin smiled at this and gave her the mug "there you go Britt! A nice hot chocolate, just the way you like it!" he flashed a grin and she chuckled "thanks Alvin!" She took a sip of the hot chocolate and sighed in relief "mmm that's good!" she said melting into the seat. Alvin grabbed the TV remote "who wants to watch a movie?" he asked, everyone cheered and jumped up onto the couch. Alvin put on 'grown ups' and they all got comfortable, Alvin lay at the end of the couch while Brittany leaned her head on his chest, Simon and Jeanette sat in the middle with their arms around each other and Theo and Elle were at the other end of the couch sitting like Alvin and Brittany.

When the film ended Brittany and Alvin had fell asleep, Simon, Jeanette, Theo and Elle all walked down the hall and into the bedroom. Simon shut the door behind him and sat beside everyone on the bed "so did you hear?" he said, the two chipettes looked at each other confused "no we didn't hear anything, what is it?" Jeanette asked. Simon sighed deeply and told her about Dale, the two girls gasped "oh no!"

There was a small knock at the door; no one heard it but Alvin. He rolled Brittany off of him so he could stand up and jumped off the couch; he walked to the front door and opened it. No one was there but there was a piece of bark on the porch, Alvin picked it up and inspected it. It had some words scratched onto it, from what Alvin could read it said:

_Dear Alvin_

_I have a deal to make with you, if you leave them and never come back I'll make sure they are safe but… If you don't I'll make them all disappear and you can live the rest of your life in misery!_

_So what's it gonna be? You have until tomorrow morning to make up your mind!_

_-Dale_

Alvin's eyes widened 'what has gotten into him? He was never this evil!' Alvin thought 'well whatever it is I'm gonna find out!'. Alvin walked into the kitchen and ripped a page out of a note book, he grabbed a pen and sat at the table. He thought for a long time before actually writing something, this is what he wrote:

_Dear whoever reads this_

_I'm leaving, I love you all so much but if I stay I may put your lives in danger (this is like some kind of drama but I'm dead serious!) It's hard to leave you all but a certain somebody was going to make all your lives a living hell if I didn't leave!_

_Dave-I know we have our ups and downs but you're still my dad and you always will be, you are the reason we survived and became singing, rocking chipmunks! I'm gonna miss you a lot and I mean that!_

_Simon-Bro what can I say! You've always been there for me so now it's my turn to be there for you. I'm gonna miss ya Si, you are the best (and smartest!) big brother a guy could have!_

_Theodore-Awww man Theo, little bro! I'm gonna miss you so much, you have to be strong! Don't let anyone stand in your way and be confident, I'm sure Simon will be there for ya too! You are the best (and cutest!) baby brother a guy could have!_

_Jeanette-I'm gonna miss you as well, you are so understanding and clumsy but that's what I love about ya! You are the most perfect girl in the world for Simon, I couldn't imagine you and him going out with other people! Oh and try and keep Simon in his place!_

_Eleanor-I'm gonna miss our special football matches out in the back garden, you were the best opponent ever! You wouldn't rub it in my face if I lost (you would just bake cookies, ones with L's on them for loser and ones with W's on them which stood for winner!) You are the perfect girl for my little Theodore, you really bring out the confidence in him! Make sure he stands up for himself!_

_Brittany-Oh boy, where do I begin? Well ever since I lay eyes on you I have loved you, you were my best friend and the very best one at that (you beat all the jocks full stop) you were there for me so like I said I'll always be there for you! I was the luckiest man in the universe when you kissed me for the first time! I was so happy that you were finally mine! Rollercoaster but you were my rollercoaster and I just got on for the ride! I love you with all my heart and I won't forget you and I hope you don't forget me! _

_Awww man this is so mushy but hey your family, just remember that I'm not leaving because of hate I'm leaving to save you all. That mysterious chipmunk has something wrong with him and I intend on finding out what it is! (P.S Grandma and Grandpa even though I haven't known you for long I still love you and I hope you love me too!)_

_-Alvin _

_(P.S.S Have a nice life!) _

Alvin wiped away a tear that rolled down his nose, he then stood up "I will see them again, I just need to make sure Dale is out of the picture" Alvin whispered because Brittany was sleeping on the couch. He grabbed a fridge magnet and put it on the fridge "I just hope they understand!" he whispered.

He kissed Brittany's cheek and walked out into the hall, he grabbed his skateboard and his cap and walked out the front door. Since it was raining Alvin put his hood up over his cap and walked out into the rain, he walked through the muddy grass and the puddles before it came to the main road. Alvin turned back to look at the house "bye guys, I hope I'll see ya soon!" he said before turning around and walking around the corner.

He walked down the road for a good half an hour, there was nothing out here except for fields as far as the eye could see. Alvin saw a pair of headlights coming from up the road, he walked onto the path to try and avoid being hit. When he got closer to the trees something shoved him onto the road, he gasped as he saw the two, big, white orbs come straight at him. He was stunned so he didn't duck and was hit right in the face with the bottom bumper, suddenly everything went black.

A black truck came down the road, there was a man with a beard driving it and there was a little girl sitting in the front seat. She noticed something red on the road she squinted her eyes and saw that it was a chipmunk, she turned to her dad "dad! Stop the car!" she said. The man slammed on the brakes and the car made a screeching noise, the little girl opened the car door and jumped out. She looked around for the red thing she had seen on the road, she looked at the tyres and funnily enough there was the chipmunk. The tyre was just inches from its head, she sighed in relief and picked it up. She put it in her pocket and climbed back into the car. Her dad started driving again "so what did you find?" he asked her, the little girl shrugged "I thought I saw something but I didn't!" she lied. The man nodded and drove down the main road, in the horizon you could make out small, shiny lights that flashed. The little girl smiled "Home at last" she looked in her pocket and noticed the chipmunk was still breathing .

**Well that's Chapter 7 Hope you all enjoyed it! :D I'm really enjoying writing this and all the reviews are very nice :D Thank you to all the people who read my stories, it really means a lot!:D Chapter 8 will be up soon! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Ok here's Chapter 8 :D I love all the reviews guys! Thanks**

**I do not own any of the characters the Bagdasarians made, I only own the one's I make!**

Brittany sat up on the couch and rubbed her eyes, she let out a small squeaky yawn before climbing off the couch. She walked into the kitchen to see that no one was there, 'hmm that's weird and am I the first one up?' she thoughts to herself. She walked down the hall quietly and snuck into the bedroom, she jumped onto the desk and grabbed her pink hair brush. As she brushed her hair she hummed a little tune to herself, she looked at the bed to see all the other four chipmunks sleeping peacefully.

She smiled at them as they curled up close to each other, Brittany walked back towards the door and shut it quietly. She scurried back down the hall, as she headed towards the living room she tripped over something. She rubbed her knee and stood up dusting herself off, she then saw something brown on the floor.

Brittany picked up the piece of bark and noticed it had writing on it "what's this?" she asked herself, as she read it her eyes widened. She dropped the piece of bark on the floor, she ran into the bedroom and shook everyone awake "you will not believe this!" Brittany said to Jeanette who sat up groggily and grabbed her glasses. Brittany ran through the hall and collected the piece of bark, as she ran back Dave and his parents appeared in the door way of the bedroom.

Dave noticed Brittany climb over his foot and into the bedroom, Brittany handed the piece of bark. Soon enough everyone had seen it, Brittany threw it on the ground and slid down the wall "you don't think Alvin really left, do you?" she asked. Everyone looked at each other and there was an awkward silence, that was broken by Theodore "um guys, I think you may want to see this!" he said.

Everyone walked in to the kitchen to see Theodore looking at something on the fridge, he had watery eyes and he was sniffling a lot. They all walked over to see what he was looking at, it was a note and it was from Alvin. They were confused so Simon grabbed it and jumped up onto the table with it, he flattened it and started to read. His facial expressions changed a lot, at first he was confused then sad, he then smiled and laughed but in the end he had to wipe a tear that rolled down his cheek.

Jeanette walked over to him and comforted him and Eleanor comforted Theodore, Simon wiped a tear away and put his glasses back on "I think you have to look at this!" He bent down and handed Brittany the paper. Brittany read it and broke down into tears, everyone gave her a big hug while Mary made some cookies and milk. Brittany and the others sat on the couch blankly watching something on TV, they couldn't believe he was gone and all this started just because Dale found him.

Brittany was trying to calm down but every time she looked out the window or if she saw something red she would start to think about him, her sisters came over and hugged her. They didn't know what it was like to lose someone you love like that, all they know is that if something ever happened to Theodore or Simon they would have a hard time getting over it. Brittany smiled at them "thanks guys but I think I'm just going to sit by the window the now, just to clear my mind" she jumped onto the coffee table and up onto the window sill.

She looked out at the forest 'I wonder what is up with Dale! Maybe Alvin is right, maybe something has changed Dale and not in a good way' Brittany thought. Her mind was racing, she thought back to the last time she saw him.

_Brittany walked down the corridor to the cafeteria, she passed the principal's office and heard a_ _familiar voice. She stood near the door and pretended that she was on her phone. There was a male voice that said "yes, I definitely want to drop Dale out of school. He would much rather stay in the house rather than be at this school with a bunch of lousy, squeaky singers that think they are top of the school!" he screamed, Brittany knew right away that he was talking about the Chipmunks and the Chipettes._

_She heard a chair squeak like someone had stood up "ok then but you have to sign and fill out these papers, oh and if you don't mind Mr Knight please don't talk about the Chipmunks and the Chipettes like that!" she said. Brittany heard a pen scribbling and then it was dropped on the desk "there now can we please get out of here, I don't even want to see one of the Chipmunks or the Chipettes!"_

_Brittany peered in the door and saw a tall, muscly man with dark hair. His back was facing her, she also saw that he was carrying Dale in his hand but he was squeezing Dale's body. He let go of Dale and Dale fell onto the floor with a 'THUD', he shakily pushed himself off the ground and gasped for air. While the two adults were arguing Brittany looked at Dale, he had a black eye and the back of his head had a bruise on it. As much as she hated Dale she still felt sorry for him, when they walked out Brittany his behind the corner._

_They walked down the hall and Brittany followed them and eavesdropped on their conversation, th man had Dale in his hand again but wasn't squeezing him "ok so when we get home I want you to rest, I'll set an alarm and the minute that goes off your training will begin!" the man said in a rough voice. Dale nodded his head "ok so is it just training or is it a different type, Blake?" Dale asked, the man stopped "well I'm going to teach you how to fight and how to defend yourself out in the wild, when you're ready I'll let you free and then you can begin the hunt!"_

Brittany gasped 'maybe this was the sort of hunting Blake meant!" Brittany thought, she jumped off the window ledge and ran over to Simon and Jeanette. They were hugging each other so Brittany lightly tapped their shoulders, they looked up at her "um.. This is probably a bad time but do you think you can hack into someone's site on the internet. I have a feeling that this will give us a clue about what's going on with Dale!" she said.

Simon and Jeanette stood up "we'll do it, as long as Alvin can come back safely and nothing will happen to us then I'm all for it!" Simon said with determination in his eye. They all walked into the small computer room at the end of the hall, it was an old computer but that made it easier to work out. Jeanette turned it on and wiped the screen, Simon typed in the man's name but nothing came up. They went onto Facebook and typed his name in, they had to scroll down a lot but they eventually found him.

Simon and Jeanette danced around the keyboard typing in random codes that Brittany didn't understand, a couple of minutes later and they were in. They looked at his personal file and pictures, some pictures held information like he went to the gym surprisingly not far from here, at the moment he was on holiday a couple of miles away from them. They worked out where he lived like two hours later and they knew where he would be from 11 o'clock to 2 o'clock every day.

Brittany was amazed at how fast they had worked it out "oh my god guys, thanks to you we're now one step closer to finding out what's wrong with Dale and where Alvin went!" she hugged them tight.

They went and got some dinner and walked back into their bedroom, they all sat up and talked about the plan with Theodore and Eleanor. Tomorrow Brittany and Simon were going to look outside for some clues from Alvin like a footprint or something that fell out his pocket, Jeanette would study more about Blake Knight, Theodore would look for clues inside as well as looking out for Dale and Eleanor would keep the adults busy.

They all had a group hug before turning off the light and falling asleep, Brittany looked out the window at the moon and kissed the locket Alvin gave her "we will find you Alvin, I promise that!" she whispered before falling asleep.

When Alvin woke up he yawned and scratched his back, he noticed he was in a toy crib. Lots of little toys surrounded him and there was a pink blanket that he was snuggled up in, he stood up and stretched. His head was throbbing so it was difficult for him to climb out of the toy crib, he landed on a squeaky toy and it made a loud 'SQUEAK' noise. The little girl who sat on a rocking chair looked up from her book and saw Alvin, she walked over to him and picked him up gently, somehow Alvin felt safe with her so he calmed down.

The little girl inspected him "hmm you look ok to me, but you do remind me of someone!" she said, Alvin looked around the room and saw a poster of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes above her bed. He pointed at it and the little girl understood "oh my gosh, you're the Alvin Seville! WOW! I love your music and you, your brothers and the Chipettes are so cute!" she said.

Alvin smirked "well you know, we try!" he then frowned and realised that he wasn't a part of the band anymore, the little girl carried him through to the kitchen. It was quite an old fashioned kitchen but it looked cool, there was a bowl of nuts and berries on the bunker near the sink. The little girl put Alvin down on the table and sat the bowl down in front of him "there you go! I don't know what you like but my mum told me to give you some nuts and berries" Alvin smiled at her "thanks, oh by the way what's your name?" he asked. The little girl giggled "I'm Emily" she shook Alvin's paw and he smiled at her, he recognised most of the berries and nuts so he began to eat it up.

Alvin rubbed his tummy in satisfaction "mmm that was delicious! He said, Emily brought him through to the living room and sat him on the couch. She handed him the remote "there you go, you can watch whatever you like!" she said with a cheery grin on her face. Alvin put on 'F.R.I.E.N.D.S' he turned to her "what age are you?" Emily stopped rummaging in her bag and looked at him "oh, I'm 12" Alvin was a little shocked because she looked younger than that.

He nodded at her and began to watch 'F.R.I.E.N.D.S' , Emily did her homework and after she had finished she went on the laptop. Alvin was loving it here but he missed his family so much, he was thinking about them seeing the letter and all the different reactions they would have. He sighed quietly, he looked down at his feet and noticed something gold in his pocket, and he pulled it out and saw that it was a golden harmonica case that had 'Alvin' wrote on the top in big, shiny, gold letters.

He opened it and saw his golden harmonica, he also saw his favourite guitar pic that was especially made for him. It was red with a golden 'A' on it, there was also the key chain that he got from Brittany. He gave her a locket that was in the shape of half a heart, it had a picture of him inside it and on the outside it had

'_Forever and_

_Alvin'_

Wrote on it, Alvin's key chain was the other half of the heart and it had

'_Always_

_XBrittany'_

Wrote on it so when they were put together it said

'_Forever and Always_

_AlvinXBrittany'_

He smiled at it and kissed it 'I hope I find out more about Dale. For the next couple of hours Alvin and Emily played some games and went on the 'WII'.

Alvin looked outside and saw that it was snowing, it was just like a big white blanket of snow covering the city. The thing that confused him was that it was summer and it was snowing… In America! He looked over at Emily who was playing 'Just Dance' "um… Emily, where do you live?" he asked. Without even taking her eyes off the screen she replied "Oh I live in Alaska!" Alvin's Jaw dropped to the floor "ALASKA!"

**Well there's chapter 8! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :D Chapter 9 will be up tomorrow I promise :D**

**I always keep my promise's… LOL!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Hey, I've finally updated :D sorry I took so long but I was just really busy with school and my charger broke and stuff! **

**I do not own any of the characters the Bagdasarians made, I only own the ones that I made! Anyway, at long last here's Chapter 9. Hope you all enjoy!**

"ALASKA!" Alvin screamed, he paced up and down the table while Emily watched him. He punched his forehead "oh man, I wasn't supposed to go this far away from them!" Emily was a little worried about Alvin, she sat up on the couch and leaned forward "what's wrong Alvin?" she asked.

Alvin stopped pacing up and down and looked up at her "um well, I did a really stupid thing!" he looked down at his feet "I got a threatening letter that said if I didn't leave my family they would all disappear, I left so I could keep them safe but know that I'm in Alaska I can't make sure their safe!" Alvin dropped to his knees and covered his face with his hands. Emily didn't know what to say, she was disgusted that someone would actually force someone to leave their own home just so that their family wouldn't disappear.

She stood up and looked out the window "you know what, I'm going to make sure you get home, with a little help from some of my friends!" she looked down at Alvin who looked back at her "h-how?" he asked. She smiled "I'll think of something, but in the meantime I think you should get some sleep" Alvin smiled at the idea and nodded, he bounced off the table and walked into Emily's room.

When Emily was sure he was sleeping she grabbed her white winter jacket and shoved on some boots, she then walked out into the snow and locked the door behind her. While she walked she shoved her hands in her pockets and walked over to the tree in her garden, she sat down next to it and whistled and chirped.

Soon enough a robin landed on her shoulder, she rubbed its head with her index finger while saying "go get the others, we have to have a meeting" the Robin nodded and chirped a reply and flew away into the forest just behind her house.

While she waited she put on some snow gloves that were in her pocket and grabbed some snow, she started making a snowball when some other animals started to appear. There was a hare, fox and a short tailed weasel along with the robin.

Emily smiled at them "hello guys, long time no see!" She said excitedly, she looked at each of them examining them closely. The animals curled up beside her as she told them her plan.

Meanwhile in the bedroom Alvin paced up and down on her window ledge, he looked out upon the white land and sighed "like I'll ever survive out there!" He sat down and groaned, he laid his head on the glass and looked at his reflexion. He rolled his eyes and slammed his fist on the glass he let out a loud 'UGGGHHH!" sound.

He jumped onto Emily's bed and stared up at the poster on the wall, he looked at each chipmunk and chipette carefully before staring at his picture. He shook his head and turned his back on it, he sat down "what was I thinking?" he said to himself.

His ears perked up as he heard a reply "exactly! What were you thinking?" Alvin looked around the room and muttered a small "h-hello?" He stood up and someone else spoke "because of you we are in more danger, can't you see that we were safe with you! Or are you too self-absorbed?"

Alvin turned and looked at the poster, it had changed. Instead of all of his brothers and the chipettes including himself rocking out on stage together it was just the angry scowls of them all except for the himself, he was standing in the background with his back turned. Alvin was very confused until Brittany's picture started to shout at him "BECAUSE OF YOU I'M LYING IN DALE'S BASEMENT JUST WAITING FOR HIM TO DO SOMETHING TO ME!" Alvin was confused and shocked but he was too afraid to say anything.

Simon's picture started to shout too "WE ARE SUFFERING AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE! BECAUSE OF YOU DALE HAS BEEN PICKING US OFF ONE BY ONE, WHOEVER TRIED TO STOP HIM WOULD DISAPPEAR … WE COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM TOGETHER BUT NO, YOU DECIDED TO DO THINGS YOUR WAY! OUT OF ALL THE INCONSIDERATE THINGS YOU'VE DONE THIS IS THE WORST! WE MAY BE A BAND BUT WE ARE NOT BROTHERS!" Simon turned his back on him and walked away in the distance.

The poster changed again and it was now Simon standing over Alvin with his fist clenched, Alvin was cowering away from him. Simon swung his fist at Alvin but before anything happened it turned black, it was now just Brittany, Eleanor and Jeanette. Brittany started first "you know, out of all the people I hate, you are at the top of the list. In fact I hate you so much that you're on a different piece of paper that I'm going to burn!"

Brittany walked behind her sisters and the two of them started talking at once "we know we didn't have the strongest relationship with you but at least we tried! You have left us with nothing, after you left everything fell apart. Dale manipulated us into thinking we were all against each other so that he could catch us… so well done!"

With that the three of them walked off, Alvin noticed that Brittany had thrown down the locket he gave her and crushed it. Alvin had tears in his eyes when Theodore appeared, Theodore was holding his favourite green teddy bear that he, Simon and Dave had bought him for his first Christmas. He had blood shot eyes and a runny nose, his face was damp with tears. He looked up at Alvin's picture that had just appeared beside him, Alvin's picture tried to hug him but he pushed him away and shook his head. Theodore then disappeared and left Alvin's character standing there with a sad look on his face.

Alvin's character turned to face the real Alvin but said nothing, Alvin was about to say something but was stopped by the poster version of himself. The poster Alvin sighed "look what you've done Alvin, you've ruined your life. I hope your pretty proud of yourself, well I'm not!" He said in a very low voice, the real Alvin was about to speak but was again stopped "SAVE IT! You've ruined it already" with that the poster Alvin disappeared into the darkness.

Alvin watched in horror as he looked at the poster, it know said

**Here lies Alvin Seville**

**Killed by his own hand**

'**You only have yourself to blame!"**

This sent chills down Alvin's back, he screamed. He suddenly woke up and looked around the dark room, he wiped the cold sweat off his forehead and stood up. He could see a lump in Emily's bed, she must have been sleeping. Alvin looked at the poster on the wall and realised that it was back to normal, Alvin sat down and tried to get back to sleep.

While he slept the images still haunted him.

Brittany and Simon headed outside bright and early while the others got to work in the house, the plan was all planed out and had been memorised. Brittany and Simon snuck through the bushes in the front garden and emerged into the stone path, the forest was on the other side of the house so they were safe… for now.

Simon was on lookout while Brittany searched the stone path for any clues, there was nothing. She looked at the flower beds and looked for any crushed flowers, still there was nothing. She moved onto a patch of mud and saw a small footprint, she studied it carefully before calling Simon over. He pressed his footprint into the mud and said "me, Alvin and Theodore all have the same footprint 0except mine is the tiniest little bit bigger"

He examined them and nodded "that's definitely Alvin's footprint, or should I say paw print" he chuckled. They followed the trail and it lead to the road, they looked around before running back into the house. The adults were up so Brittany got a shower while Simon checked in on Jeanette. They had told Dave the news and he was devastated, he was so sad that he trudged own into the basement without saying anything.

They all ate dinner in silence and trudged back to the bedroom, The Chipmunks and Chipettes all told each other what they had discovered, tomorrow they were going to leave early to get to this Blake guy's house. They all had to go to sleep early for the plan to work. As they dreamed they all thought about their next plan and how it would work, they all happily dreamed about Alvin getting home safely.

**Again I'm sorry for taking so long to update but I will start to update things regularly again! I know I kind of rushed Brittany, Simon and the others side of the story but trust me the next chapter will have a lot more about them in it :D any way that's all for now but keep checking for a new chapter and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I've finally got my charger to work so I will be putting up chapters daily again (if I can) **

**I don't own any of the characters the Bagdasarians made, I only own the ones I make!**

Simon's ocean blue eyes slowly fluttered open, the sun's rays came in through the window. Simon sat up and smiled 'todays going to be good!' he thought to himself, he stretched and reached over for his glasses. When he reached over he accidently woke up his girlfriend, she sat up and looked over at Simon.

Simon put on his glasses and lay back down on the pillow, he looked over at the others and noticed Jeanette was sitting up and smiling at him. He smiled back at her and reached over and grabbed her glasses, he slowly slipped them on her face and kissed her nose. She giggled and stood up, dragging Simon to his feet "c'mon we need to get ready" she whispered. Simon nodded and they both jumped off the bed, they quietly slipped out the gap in the door and walked down the hall.

Simon put his arm around Jeanette's waist and kissed her cheek, he was getting a lot more confident with her. She blushed "so are you excited?" Simon asked, she nodded her head "yup, as long as we get Alvin back and we don't need to hear Brittany crying her heart out every day!" she joked.

They walked into the cupboard and dragged out all the bags, then they made their way into the kitchen. Jeanette wrote down a list of what they would need to bring while Simon woke up the others. The rest of them slowly walked into the kitchen, their eyes were half closed. Jeanette jumped down from the table and showed them the list, Theodore and Eleanor were going to pack the food. Brittany was going to pack the first aid kit (just in case) some blankets and some water. Jeanette was packing the information while Simon packed some spy equipment that he found in Dave's closet.

About an hour later everything was packed and the chipmunks were ready to track down this Blake person, They had wrote Dave a letter and it basically said that they were going to find Alvin. They all stood at the front door and sighed "let's make sure that we come home alive with Alvin!" Theodore said in a cheery voice hoping to cheer everyone up, Simon just ruffled his hair and chuckled.

They walked out of the house and Simon quietly shut the door, they walked along the gravel path until they were at the main road. It was quiet and there were no cars about, they quickly crossed the road and at the other side there was another field. They crawled under the fence and looked around, the field was huge! There was green land for miles and in the distance they saw a small hut, the birds chirped happily as they danced about in the sky.

They stared in amazement for a while until Simon spoke up "so what's our plan here guys?" he asked, Jeanette looked around for a little while until she had an idea "well we could try and get to that hut and judging how far away that is and how small we are it could possibly take us until late afternoon! We could take a break there and eat some food then continue on!" she said.

Everyone agreed and began to walk through the green grass, there wasn't much ground animals about but they stayed close together just in case. Just a little while away they heard some growls and hisses, they all started to run. Jeanette and Simon were at the back of the group so they could keep an eye on their siblings, Theodore and Eleanor were in front of them and Brittany was at the front. The strange noises got louder and louder until they finally found the source of it. A couple of feet away there was an orange cat, it was chasing some small grey things that were moving at lightning speed.

They all noticed that the grey things were mice and they were leading the cat straight toward them, they quickly started to scramble the other way. The mice began to overtake them and they heard the loud stomps of the cat right behind them, in a flurry of panic they all split up. Simon and Jeanette quickly headed east as Theodore and Eleanor headed south, Brittany just kept running the same way but the cat singled her out.

She jumped over some stones with ease and avoided small holes, she began to panic when she saw that her family were gone and it was just her and the cat. The cat slammed down its paws close to her tail but she quickly avoided it, her legs were growing tired and her lungs were giving in. She hid behind a rock hoping that the cat wouldn't see her but it did, with one swift swipe of its paw the rock and Brittany went flying.

Brittany hit the ground hard, knocking the air out of her. She shakily stood up put was thrown to the ground again, her arm hit a rock leaving a nasty scrape. She cringed when she hit the ground and she rubbed her arm, the cat stood tall above her now and smiled evilly "my you're a feisty one aren't you!" it said in an English accent.

Brittany scrambled to her feet and tried to run again but the cat grabbed her tail and lifted her off the ground, she was now staring into two big green eyes. The cat grinned wickedly at her "oh I see, your one of those persistent types" he said, he lifted her up so that she was dangling above his open mouth. She screamed but it was cut short when she saw a rock hit the cats head, it grunted and dropped her onto the ground.

Brittany cringed when she landed on her back but it didn't hurt that much, she looked up at the cat who was being pelted with stones. She laughed when she heard her family shouting and cheering as it backed up, a stone hit its head and it started to run away.

Soon enough her family emerged through the grass and they gave her a group hug "wow guys, great timing!" Brittany said, everyone laughed and let go of her. Jeanette looked up at the sky "um ok, we might get to that hut at evening!" everyone realised they had travelled in the wrong direction so they all groaned and trudged through the grass again.

When they finally got to the hut they all slowly crept in, they were huddled close together as Simon grabbed the small torch that was in the spy kit. There were bits of broken glass and old pieces of wood on the floor, the window was covered up by a thin, shabby piece of cloth. It smelled of dust and there was junk lying everywhere, when they were sure nothing lived in there they climbed up some shelves and settled on the middle one.

They cleaned the dust and some broken glass off of it and laid out a blanket, Theodore and Eleanor unpacked some of the food and sat it on the blanket. Everyone tucked in and stuffed their faces, when they were full Theodore and Eleanor put away the remaining food while Simon patched up Brittany's arm. He cleaned it with some water and wiped it with a cloth, he then grabbed some bandages and wrapped up her arm. They all lay down and covered themselves up with another blanket, Theodore sighed "do you think Alvin's ok?" he asked. Simon nodded "yeah, I'm sure he's beating up some cats right now!" Simon giggled but he was serious. They all said goodnight and fell asleep.

**(I've noticed that some of my other line breaks didn't show up so let's see if this one does!)**

Alvin woke up and rubbed his eyes, he looked over at the poster again but it was still back to normal, he let out a sigh of relief and climbed out of the cot. He walked into the kitchen and saw a bowl sitting on the table, he climbed up and saw that it was another bowl of berries. There was a note next to it that said:

_Dear Alvin_

_This is your breakfast, when you're finished meet me outside!_

_Emily_

Alvin ate all the berries and walked outside, the snow was freezing so he decided to run around until he saw her. He ran into the back garden and saw her sitting next to a tree, he ran up to her. She smiled when she saw him "oh hi Alvin, I made you some winter stuff!"

She gave him a red scarf with a yellow 'A' on the bottom of it, a red winter jacket with an 'A' on the front. Red gloves with an 'A' on the back of them, black water proofs. A red winter hat with a yellow 'A' on it and some black winter shoes. Alvin was amazed "wow, did you make all this?" he said as he put on the water proofs, Emily giggled "my gran taught me how to knit and sew things so I made all of this from some of my brother's old clothes and the shoes are from one of my little sisters dolls!" Alvin had everything on and he was nice and cosy.

Emily stood up and said "I have an idea, you know how you want to get back to your family well I have some friends who are going down there as well. I would like you to meet my friends, c'mon out guys!" she shouted. Alvin peered into the trees and saw some dark figures step out, there was a fox, a hare and a short tailed weasel. They all stood in front of Alvin who was a little confused "umm… who are they?" Alvin asked, the fox spoke up "I'm Rex! That's Twitch" he point toward the weasel "That's Ace and that's Robin!" he points at the hare then the Robin.

Alvin turned to Emily "so what's the plan?" he asked, Emily smiled "well these guys are going down to America to meet some friends, then they are coming back up! So I thought that they could accompany you down there and then you can find your family, so what do you think?" she asked. Alvin thought for a while before jumping onto her and giving her a big hug "thanks so much, this means a lot!"

After Alvin got to know the animals a bit better they set off, Alvin said goodbye to Emily and walked in to the woods with the other animals. He remembered her house number so that he could send her a surprise when he got home.

They walked through the forest, it was a very foggy day so it was quite hard to see. Rex walked close to Alvin and explained to him what the forest was like here "you always have to stick to the trees and watch your back, you never know what could be lurking in the trees!" Alvin shivered a bit but wasn't that scared "at least I've got you guys" Alvin replied.

They walked until late afternoon, they were in a nice little clearing that's had a small burrow in it, and they investigated it until they were sure no one lived there. Robin and Twitch got some berries while Alvin and Ace got some leaves and things to make a bed. Rex was on look out, when everything was ready it was nearing evening so they all climbed in to the burrow and started eating. Alvin was confused "I thoughts foxes and weasels were carnivores!" he said, Rex and Twitch laughed "we have been living with humans all our lives so they taught us how to be vegetarians!" Rex said.

Alvin smiled "Awesome!", after they were finished eating it was night. They told some stories then settled down to sleep, Alvin looked up at the moon and smiled "I'm coming home guys!" he whispered before falling asleep.

**So do you think Alvin will get home safely? Do you think the others will find Blake and Alvin? Well you're just going to have to keep reading to find out :D Review please! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**I think I'm going to start doing one chapter about Alvin and then the next one about the others… but I'll see.**

**I don't own any of the characters the Bagdasarians made; I only own the ones I make! :D**

The next morning wasn't the best for Alvin; he woke up to see a white blanket of snow blocking the exit to the burrow.

"Ugh, just what I need!" Alvin groaned as he sat up, this was probably going to delay him getting back to his family.

No one else was up so Alvin sat alone in the dark. While he sat and wondered what to do Rex slowly sat up.

Alvin smiled "finally, someone's up!" he said as he walked over to Rex. As the fox yawned and stretched Alvin tried to explain to him what had happened, Rex was rather sleepy and didn't really pay attention.

Alvin stomped over to the now blocked exit to the burrow "would ya look at this! How are we supposed to get outta here?" Rex smiled down at Alvin as he wandered over, he wasn't that fussed about being a little late.

"Would you calm down, we're going to get out of here. All we need to do is wait and let nature do its thing!" Rex said calmly as he lay down and rolled onto his back.

Alvin was shocked, was he really meant to sit back and wait till the snow melted. There was no chance of that happening considering how cold it was.

Alvin stomped over to Rex "you expect me to wait here for who knows how long while my family are in danger!" Alvin threw his hands up in the air for exaggeration "are you really that nuts?"

Rex rolled over to face the mad chipmunk; he was really pushing his buttons.

"Well maybe you should try and dig your way out and get yourself killed, or you could wait a little while and then get out safely. So what's it gonna be?" Rex said, slightly raising his voice.

Alvin crossed his arms over his chest and sighed "I'm getting out of here one way or another". With that Alvin walked over to the snow blocking his way out, he slipped on his gloves and started to dig.

Rex shook his head and rolled over to his other side "you're crazy kid! You do know that, right?" he called over his shoulder. Rex closed his eyes for a second before getting shook; he opened one eye and saw Twitch and Ace.

"What's all that about?" Twitch asked. Rex glanced over his shoulder at the digging chipmunk, he returned his gaze back to the weasel and hare.

"He's determined to get out of here, I told him it was a bad idea but he won't listen" Rex whispered. Twitch scurried over to Alvin; he was planning to talk some sense into him.

"Hey there little buddy, umm… Do you really think that's a good idea?" Twitch asked, Alvin ignored him and just kept digging. Twitch put a paw on his shoulder "Do you want to talk about it? It could help!"

Alvin pushed Twitch's shoulder and turned to face him "I don't want to talk about it, I don't need any help. If I did need any help I bet none of you NUTJOBS WOULD HELP ME!" he screamed.

Everyone was a little taken aback at this sudden outburst; they never really knew what it felt like to lose family. Alvin wiped a stray tear from his eye "how would you like it if you found your family dead, I don't but I'd rather not find out" Alvin looked down at his feet.

Rex stood up "I think we do. How do you think a fox, a hare, a weasel and a robin became friends? We all suffered, we all saw our families dead on the floor. We managed to escape but the killer that killed our families is still out there! I'd rather not get slaughtered".

Alvin looked at them "s-so all of your families got…killed? So you all ran to the city. Is that how you became friends with Emily?" Alvin asked, he felt bad now. They all nodded sadly.

Alvin scratched the back of his neck "wow guys, I-I'm sorry, I never knew!" Everyone smiled.

"It's not your fault, it was just a mistake" Rex simply said "If you really want to get your family… we'll help!" Rex smiled. Alvin smiled and looked up at them "really? You're going to help me!" he asked. Everyone laughed and nodded, they brought him into a big hug.

Rex and the others walked over to the blocked exit and started to dig, it took them five minutes to finally break out. Rex smelled the air and sighed "to America!" he cheered, they all started running through the snow, laughing and cheering all the way.

A few paces in front of them they saw a big open clearing, on the other side there was a mountain. Rex stopped the others and shushed them, he quickly looked around and told them his instructions.

"Ok, so here's the plan. Over that mountain is America but that clearing over there could be our one way ticket to heaven, if we're not careful. You never know what could be lurking in the trees… If everyone follows my lead and doesn't make a sound we could make it over there without any trouble. Robin and a few other birds are our eyes in the sky, if they hear or see something they will squawk and fly in the other direction, if that happens we have to bury ourselves under the snow quickly and don't make any sound or sudden movement when you're under there. Is that clear?" Rex whispered. Everyone nodded and continued on their journey.

Rex crouched and entered the clearing, everyone copied and followed him in. It was particularly quiet, a little too quiet for their liking. They could hear some birds chirping away happily, this was a good sign.

Alvin could hear his own heart beating, every now and then he would see something at the corner of his eye but it was just a tree or a boulder. It had been a minute so far since they entered the clearing, there were no warnings or anything… so far.

After a couple of minutes there was a warning squawk, some bird flew above their heads to the east. Everyone dived down into the snow and covered themselves up, they all hoped that whatever it was hadn't seen them.

Alvin lay close to Rex and was as still as stone. Rex was only a couple of years old, he was probably a teenager in fox years. Alvin thought he was really brave and knew what he was doing, Alvin was usually brave but right now he was scared to death.

They stayed under the snow for a minute, they heard a couple of chirps which meant the coast was clear. They quietly dug their way out and slowly crawled out of their hiding place, they began to crawl towards the mountain again.

All was going good again, it had been a while now since they heard the warning call. Rex was determined to get over the mountain to safety, as long as they were on the mountain they could easily hide in small caves or cracks big enough for them to get in.

Rex smiled as they crawled closer to the mountain, they were almost there. All took a turn for the worst though, as they crawled closer it got foggier. This made it difficult to see, if there was a warning call they would have to really be careful and use their ears. There was also a pond that had been frozen over, one small crack could lead to them drowning or alerting a predator.

Rex halted everyone and stalked closer towards the pond. He pressed down his paw gently, nothing happened. He tried again but with a little more force, still nothing happened. Rex motioned the others to follow with a nod of his head, they all crawled over to him.

Rex crouched down again and crawled forward onto the ice, everyone followed carefully. Everyone had a weird feeling in their guts, it was insecurity. They were all used to being close to houses and people, ones who didn't want to kill them anyway.

As they crawled along the ice and closer to the mountain, the ice got thinner. They began to hear small snaps and crackles here and there, they weren't loud enough for a predator to hear them. Everyone slowed own and crawled forward more gently, they knew one small crack could be the end.

They held their breath as they neared the end of the pond, they could see the bottom of the mountain. One last step and they had made it over the pond, they wiped the cold sweat off their foreheads with the back of their paws.

They then started to climb the mountain, it was icy but they managed to make it onto the path. They now were looking down at the clearing, they weren't that high off the ground though but it was still a massive weight off their shoulders.

Rex sniffed the track and smiled "good news, no animal has been up here for days!" he whispered, Twitch and Ace did the same "your right!" Ace exclaimed quietly.

Rex studied the path and the side of the mountain "I say we climb up rather than taking the path" he whispered, everyone gasped "are you crazy? We could slip and fall!" Ace said.

Rex shushed him "look, if we take the path it's easier for animals to detect us and hunt us down! If we climb up here then it is harder for predators to detect us and get us, plus if we're careful then maybe we will be over this by night!" he whispered, everyone agreed.

Rex started to climb up first, then it was Alvin. Following Alvin was Twitch and after Twitch it was Ace. As they neared the second level of the mountain the thing that they feared…happened.

Twitch slipped on some loose stones and they hurtled down towards Ace, Ace dodged them but as he did so he knocked some bigger rocks down the mountain. All of the rocks rolled down the mountain making a tremendous noise, then they all landed in the pond.

When all the noise had vanished everyone held their breath, the silence was broken when a few warning calls went off. Everyone's eyes grew big as they looked down at the clearing, out of the trees rushed a dark shadow and it was heading straight towards them!

Rex gasped "he found us… EVERYONE CLIMB AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" He screamed, everyone began to climb so fast.

Alvin was confused so while he was climbing he asked "what is it?" Rex didn't stop but he quickly explained "it's the thing that killed our families, it's the…_lynx_!"

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN! Oh no cliff-hanger, if you want to find out what happens then keep reading! Review please and thank you for reading! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Well here's chapter 12, this chapter will be about Brittany and the others and I'll put up another chapter tonight about Alvin!**

**I do not own any of the characters the Bagdasarians made; I only own the ones I make!**

After having a good night sleep Brittany and the others were packing up their stuff to continue on their journey! They had heard some strange noises coming outside but decided it was better not to investigate.

Brittany was rolling up the blankets with the help of Eleanor while the others looked at the map.

"Hmmm… I think we would be best going that way" Simon said pointing to the map which Jeanette was holding, Jeanette shook her head "no, that's a bad idea. We should go around the farm and in through the gardens, it will be much easier!" she argued. They had been doing this all morning!

Theodore didn't know what to do; Simon had never been one to argue with Jeanette. Simon was rather cranky today and Theodore didn't like it.

"Guys! Listen to yourselves, the only way we can find Blake's house is if we work together! You guys never fight and it had to be today of all days that you start!" Theodore screamed. Simon and the others were shocked at what Theodore had just said.

Theodore saw everyone staring at him and calmed down "I-I'm sorry S-Simon I-I never meant that" Theodore said in his sweetest voice. Simon slowly made his way over to Theodore and hugged him "I'm sorry Theo; I never knew that's how you felt! It's just I didn't get the best of sleep last night. I had a nightmare that I lost you guys and that I was all alone!" Simon said as he let go of Theodore.

Theodore smiled at his big brother "It's ok! We all have our days; any way I think we should all agree on where to go!" Simon nodded and Brittany and Eleanor jumped down from the shelf.

"Ok! We have packed everything up and we are ready to go, have you picked a route yet?" asked Brittany. Simon shook his head "We all need to decide on what way we are going!" They all started thinking and looking at the map. Finally they picked a way to go! They were going to go around the field and follow the road, when they see the street they will just have to look for the house and then bingo they'll be in!

They walked out of the hut and started walking towards the road; they all had cheery little conversations, except Brittany. She was too focused on getting to Blake's house and finding out what happened to Alvin.

When they approached the fence that they had to climb under to get to the road they heard an ear piercing squawk, their hearts started racing. They all looked up into the sky to see an eagle circling around, Theodore was pale white. Simon started to breath heavily but managed to whisper "just stay still and it won't see you, don't make any sudden movements"

As the eagle swerved and looped in the sky the chipmunks looked for somewhere to hide, there was no place to hide anywhere near where they were standing. Brittany looked over the road to see another field, this one had long grass. She saw a small mouse scuttle across the road, the eagle spotted it and started to swoop lower until it came rushing down from the sky towards it.

The small mouse ran into the long grass and disappeared, that's when Brittany had an idea. She tugged on Jeanette's top and told her idea, Jeanette wasn't too sure so she told Simon. Simon shook his head; he obviously didn't want to take the chance. There was another high pitched squawk and Brittany sprinted across the road, the eagle had spotted her too.

Brittany wasn't as fast as the mouse so there was less chance of her making it, the eagle swooped down and opened its big talons, and it was ready to snatch her. Brittany saw it approaching and ducked down, its huge claw just missed her head by an inch. All the chipmunks screamed at the sight as it started to turn around and try again, this time it wasn't going to miss.

The eagle picked up speed as it headed straight towards Brittany again, Simon got to her in time and pushed her out the way. Luckily Simon had moved or he would have been snatched up but the eagle had left him a little something, the chipmunks were all shocked as they saw Simon lying there.

They ran up to him and saw that the chest area on his hoodie was ripped and his chest was covered in blood, Theodore and Jeanette grabbed his arms and Brittany and Eleanor grabbed his legs. They started to run across the road again when the eagle returned; it was aimed right at them.

They quickly made it into the tall grass before the eagle got to them, there was a small hole in the ground so they all slid down it and landed on the soft mud. They stood up and dusted themselves off as they ran to Simon "Simon, are you ok?" Theodore asked, there were tears in his eyes.

Jeanette was crying softly as she held his head up "c'mon Simon, wake up! You're stronger than this!" she cried. Brittany sat the 'medical bag' down next to them; she took out some bandages, water and a cloth. She poured some of the water onto the cloth and started to wipe away the blood, it wasn't a big scar it was more like a cut that just keeps bleeding. She grabbed the bandages and Theodore held Simon up for her, she wrapped him up and Simon started to wake up.

He looked around for a while, he was a little confused. He looked down to see the bandages on his chest, he gasped "what happened?" Jeanette started hugging him "I'm so glad you're ok, you were so brave!" she said.

All Simon could remember was that there was an eagle attack and that he had saved Brittany then he fell and hit his head off the ground. Everyone asked him if he was alright and if the wound hurt, Simon giggled "it's hardly a wound; it just feels like a scratch! The eagle didn't get me too bad."

Everyone hugged him and he sighed "so what's our plan?" they didn't hear the eagled so they slowly crawled out of the hole and looked around; there was no sign of the eagle. They started walking down the road again but they stuck to the grass just in case there was another eagle attack.

Jeanette and Brittany helped Simon just in case his injuries were more serious than they were said to be. They approached a town and Jeanette looked at her info "yup this is the place" she said while folding up the pieces of paper.

They started looking on the map so they knew where the street was; luckily it wasn't that far away, it was just down the hill. They walked down the hill and turned right, into the street. They walked through the bushes so they wouldn't catch anyone's attention.

Jeanette carried the details of the house plus a picture of it, she led the way. There were numerous houses; they all looked like they were newly built. The grass was cut; there were neat flower beds in every garden.

They came to a small house that had long grass and had greyish bricks; the windows were dirty with dust and mud. Basically the house was a mess. The chipmunks stared at it in disgust "are you sure this is it Jeanette?" Eleanor asked. Jeanette looked back at the photo and nodded "yup, this is definitely it"

Brittany pretended to be sick "looks like this house has saw its last years" Brittany added everyone looked at the photo and up at the house. Their stomachs turned, what happens if they get caught, Brittany pushed that thought out of her head. She started to walk into the long grass, everyone hesitantly followed her.

It was like a jungle, the grass stretched up as far as the eye could see. There were beer cans and crisp packets and other junk lying everywhere, there was even a bit of mouldy cheese! Brittany wanted to throw up so bad but her belly stayed strong.

They finally found the stone path and walked up it, it was covered with moss and weeds. They hopped up the steps and stood in front of the huge brown door, the letter box and the door handle had grubby fingerprints all over them. Brittany sighed and spun round to face the others "I'll climb in through the letter box and open the door for you guys!"

She was about to launch herself through the letter box but Jeanette grabbed her arm, Brittany was confused as she saw her sister pull out one of her 'curbie's' **(that's sort of like a clip if you didn't know what it was ;D) **and placed it in her hand. Brittany smiled at her and put the 'curbie' in her hair; she knew exactly what Jeanette had in mind.

Brittany turned to face the door again and sprung up into the air, she stretched out her arms and with the force of the jump she went shooting through the letter box. She landed on her hands and flipped over, that was a move she had learned in cheerleading. She looked around and was disgusted at what she saw.

The floor was covered with clothes, food, paper and things that Brittany thought was furry animals. The wallpaper was torn and covered in dirt; the ceiling had a slimy green substance growing on it. This place was truly revolting; Brittany plugged her nose and coughed.

She grabbed the curbie and jumped up onto the door handle; she wrapped her legs around it and slipped upside down. She opened the curbie and slipped it into the keyhole; she started to jiggle it about until it clicked. She swung back up onto the handle and jumped up into the air, she then landed with all her strength and the door opened.

Everyone scurried in but was disgusted by the mess, their eyes were watering it was that bad. Eleanor coughed before saying "does anyone live here? Oh man it stinks!" she spluttered. They walked through the trash trying to avoid touching it as much as possible, they managed to make it to the stairs and they climbed up them. It was a lot tidier upstairs, the chipmunks let go of their noses and gasped for air.

"Thank god! We got out of there alive!" Brittany gasped, they all agreed with her by nodding their heads. Jeanette's face started to turn a light green colour "I don't feel so well guys!" she said holding her stomach, Simon put an arm around her "c'mon lets go find the bathroom, you guys carry on and come find us if you find something" Simon said before walking down the hall with Jeanette.

Brittany walked down the hall while Theodore and Eleanor trailed behind her; they held each other's hands as they walked through the hall. Brittany stopped and looked back at Eleanor and Theodore; she smiled when she saw them holding hands.

"Ok guys! You two check those two rooms and I'll check these two!" she ordered "If you're in danger or you find something just shout, ok?" Theodore and Eleanor nodded and slowly crept into one of the rooms, Brittany did the same.

Eleanor was latched to Theodore as they walked into the bedroom. It had cream coloured walls with a matching double bed, there was a dark wooden desk in the corner with a black laptop on it and there was a dark wooden wardrobe. They slowly walked over to the desk and hopped onto it; they opened up the drawers and started rummaging about. There wasn't anything exciting but there was a post-it note that had the numbers 7 2 3 8 on it, it also had password written below the numbers.

They both flipped open the laptop and turned it on, they typed in the number and the loading screen came up. When it was loaded they were shocked to see what was on the screen, they didn't know whether to call for help or just read the text themselves. Eleanor tried to call on someone but her throat was too dry and Theodore was scared to death!

All this time they never knew that someone was out to get them…

**Well there's Chapter 12, I hope you all liked it (especially MASSIVECHIPMUNKFAN ;D) I wonder what was on the laptop, if you wanna find out then you have to review thanks and look out for more chapters!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Here's Alvin's chapter, let's see how him see how him and the others deal with the lynx problem!**

**I do not own any of the characters the Bagdasarians made; I only own the ones I make :D**

Alvin got a chill up his spine as Rex said 'lynx', he was scrambling up the mountain as fast as he could. He could hear the other screaming their ears off as they climbed up behind him, Alvin was sweating and his lungs felt like bursting any minute now.

He finally reached the path and stood next to Rex who was frantically looking around, he too started to look around. He spotted a small cave big enough for them to fit into, he tugged Rex's tail and pointed at it "LOOK! OVER THERE!" Alvin screamed.

Rex nodded and they helped the others up and they ran toward the cave, they managed to squeeze in just before the Lynx saw them. They could hear his heavy grunts and roars as he climbed up onto the path, he was a very fast climber.

They all scrambled to the back of the cave looking for a way out but there was nothing but the cold stone wall, they were trapped. They could hear the Lynx running about outside, growling and roaring as it searched for them. He seemed hungry and he wasn't going to give up, until he got his dinner.

After about five minutes the noises started to fade away, was the lynx gone? They stayed in complete silence for a while until Rex started creeping forward towards the small crack that they had climbed through, Alvin grabbed onto his tail.

"What do you think you're doing?" Alvin whispered "You're going to get yourself killed!" Rex shook him off and kept walking towards the small crack, Alvin groaned and ran out in front of him. He peered through the small crack and didn't see anything until a huge shadow stepped in front of him, he gulped and looked into the lynx's piercing blue eyes. They reminded Alvin of Brittany so he stared at them for a while, before he knew it he was being dragged away from the beast's claws as they tried to slice him.

Alvin was panting heavily and looked up at Rex to see him looking down at him "What the hell were you thinking?" Rex shrieked "he almost sliced you to pieces!" Alvin looked back at the small crack in the wall to notice that the beast was gone, he stood up and dusted himself off "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking"

Rex sighed and joined the others who were scratching the wall, they were trying to find a way out but they were failing miserably. Alvin leaned against the wall and slid down it 'I'm going to die!' he thought to himself.

After about fifteen minutes they were still trying to find a way out, Alvin was fed up of running away from his problems so he stood up and faced his friends.

"You know what? I'm not running away anymore, I did it to my family and look where it got me! We either stay here until we starve to death or we could at least go out there and face our fears! So who's with me!" Alvin cheered. They all looked at each other and gulped but in the end they agreed, they all slowly made their way outside.

Alvin was first to go out, it was cold and foggy outside and he couldn't see anything. He looked around and then was knocked off his feet by a big paw, he flew in the air for a while before landing painfully on the ground. He slid on his belly after he had landed, suddenly the big shadow and the piercing blue eyes emerged from the fog.

Alvin scrambled to his feet but his chest hurt and so did his knees so it was difficult, he didn't make it far before he was picked up by the tail. Now he was staring into the blue eyes of a killer, he gulped and smiled nervously.

"Hmmm… a rat! Oh well a meals a meal!" hissed the Lynx, Alvin growled "I'm a chipmunk genius, CHIP-MUNK!" The lynx glared at him "if I was you I wouldn't be arguing with my…_killer!" _Alvin gulped again as he was thrown up and down, the lynx was _playing _with him?

Alvin was confused but remembered that Simon told him wild cats like to play with their food before they eat it… Alvin was starting to panic.

"Uh-Umm… You wouldn't wanna eat me! I taste horrible, trust me!" Alvin licked his arm and spat out in disgust "see, I'm simply putrid!" The lynx grinned "hmmm, maybe I could use your bones as toothpicks when I'm finished eating your flesh" it whispered evilly.

As it was about to eat Alvin, Rex jumped over it and grabbed Alvin out of its paws "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Rex yelled baring his teeth at the lynx. It stood there for a minute trying to process what just happened when Rex pounced on him, Rex started to bite its neck as it clawed at his chest. The lynx was too strong for him and it smacked him off of its body and he collided with the rocky wall.

Rex slid down the wall in agony, Alvin watched in horror as the lynx leapt for Rex. It didn't get the chance though because Ace jumped in and kicked it in the face with his strong legs, Alvin then had an idea. Alvin began to climb the mountain again.

He looked down at his friends who were fighting for their lives, Alvin stood on some big loose stones. He then yelled "HEY UGLY!" the Lynx growled as he looked up at Alvin "YEAH YOU! YOU ARE SO SLOW AND PATHETIC THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN KILL A CHIPMUNK! WE HAVE A NAME FOR PEOPLE LIKE YOU IN AMERICA, WE CALL THEM…LOSERS!" Alvin started shouting loser at the Lynx.

The lynx was so mad that he leapt up towards Alvin, Alvin smirked as he jumped out the way and the lynx slipped on the loose stones that came hurtling down after him. With the force of the impact some of the path gave in and collapsed taking the lynx and some big rocks with it.

They all watched as the lynx fell to its death and they heard the thud and a cloud of fog rose up from where it landed. They all cheered, they had just killed the killer that killed their families. They climbed up to Alvin and gave him a hug "wow that was amazing! Thanks Alvin for teaching us to face our fears!" Rex and the others cheered.

Alvin smiled but soon they all gasped, Alvin looked down and saw that his clothes were ripped right through to the skin and on his chest there was a big bloody scar. Alvin gasped, how could he not feel it? Then it occurred to him that it was numb from how cold it was. He took off his scarf and wrapped it around the wound, he took off his winter stuff because they were ripped to shreds. He kept on his hoodie because that was only ripped up at the chest and he had his chest covered with the scarf, he started to wonder how he got it as he climbed onto Rex's back.

Rex was going to give him a ride cause he was injured, Alvin came to the conclusion that it was when he jumped out of the way. He remembered the lynx swiping him but he didn't really feel anything.

They continued the long walk back to America, they stood on the very top of the mountain and looked out across the forest and America "We're almost there!" Alvin yawned, he was really tired! They decided to settle down for the night since it was a very eventful day.

While the others slept Alvin looked up at the moon and the stars "I'm almost home guys! I just hope you are all there when I get back!" Alvin whispered before falling into a well-deserved sleep.

The next morning was rough, Alvin was in agony. After being warm all night Alvin's wound was worse and a lot more sorer than it was yesterday. He climbed onto Rex's back as the climbed down the other side of the mountain, Alvin's vision was weak and every time he breathed it hurt.

Finally they had climbed down the mountain and the snow was disappearing, they were so close to America that they could smell it. Alvin's vision started to clear up and he could breathe properly again. They had found a berry bush so they decided to take a break, Alvin's tummy was growling nonstop! They began to walk again but this time Alvin walked next to them.

"So, are you all excited to meet your friends again?" Alvin asked since it was so quiet, everyone nodded at him and they started making jokes about the lynx.

"Ha-ha, it was a big, fat, ugly loser!" Alvin laughed, so did everyone else. Alvin was really going to miss these guys but he was so excited about seeing his family, he just hoped they would be alright! As they reached the end of the forest the group noticed another group, the other group had a female fox, weasel, hare and robin. When they noticed each other they cheered and ran over, they laughed and jumped around and talked.

Rex was glad to see Roxy again, it had been a year since he last saw her and he had a crush on her. The same goes for Ace, Twitch and Robin as they talked to their female interests, Alvin just watched them and instantly thought about his family. He sighed when he pictured them, were they dead? Or were they angry?

The others looked at him and he sighed again "well I guess this is where our path ends!" Rex said, Alvin nodded "yeah, I'm really gonna miss you guys, it was really nice of you all to take me all the way down here! I hope we meet again someday" Alvin said smiling.

They all had a group hug again "we'll get Emily to show us you rocking out on stage, I hope you find your family!" The boys said to Alvin, Alvin smiled "thanks, I'll see ya around! I guess? Anyway bye and by the way treat those girls nice and never run out on them, no matter what!" They all nodded and waved goodbye as they disappeared into the forest, Alvin sighed as he looked out into America "ahh it's good to be back home!" with that he started to make his way back to civilisation.

**Awww, well ain't that nice. I'm sure Alvin will encounter them again someday… anyway this story is sadly coming to an end very soon :'( but don't worry because I'm going to make another story about my version of chip wrecked! That will be about the movie but also how Alvin and Brittany get together and how Dale hates Alvin!**

**Anyway please review and I'll update soon bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Hey, I'm sorry for not updating in ages! My laptop broke so my mum sent it away to get fixed :/ but I've got it back now :D so it's all good! **

**I don't own any of the characters the Bagdasarians made; I only own the characters I make! :D**

Brittany quietly made her way into the room behind her. She slowly pushed the door open waiting on something to jump out at her, nothing did. She poked her head around the door to see a small bedroom, it wasn't as messy as downstairs but there was still clothes lying around. There was a small bed in the middle of the room and there was a small bedside table next to it, on the bedside table there was a book.

Brittany was too curious so she decided to check the book; she avoided some of the clothes and climbed onto the bed. The book was labelled 'Diary'; Brittany looked at it for a while before picking it up and sitting down on the bed.

On the inside it just said:

_Well this is my Journal… I guess (I hate when they call it diaries!) Blake got me it; I have to write in it every day until I get the Chipmunks. I've been working out on the treadmill that Blake got me; he's also training me how to fight. I'm really excited to get Alvin back; all the possibilities of crushing him are flooding my mind… I am tracking their location so I'm sure my plan will work when I locate them!_

Brittany's eyes widened and she flipped a few pages; there were pictures of chipmunks and them getting killed… Brittany was in shock 'why would someone do this? They held a grudge for so long and then got a chipmunk to do their dirty work' Brittany shook her head and started rummaging around again.

She opened the cupboard and a photo album fell out of it and landed at her feet, she kneeled down next to it and flipped it open. There were pictures of them dancing and singing on stage, there were even ones of them going to school and into the house. Brittany dragged the photo album and the 'Diary' out of the room; she had to show her family this.

She dragged them into the hall and ran into the room Theodore and Eleanor went in, she saw them sitting on the desk in front of the laptop. She walked up slowly towards them and looked at the screen, she was shocked.

On the screen there was a picture of The Chipmunks and The Chipettes, there was a red 'X' across Alvin's face and it said under it 'one down, 5 more to go!' Brittany was speechless, this was going too far.

Just then Simon and Jeanette came into the room "guys would one of you like to explain the diary and the photo album outside?" Simon asked, Brittany looked over at them and pointed to the screen. Simon and Jeanette climbed onto the desk and looked at the screen, both of their eyes widened. Brittany had tears in her eyes "I think Alvin's…_dead_" She whispered.

She fell to her knees and buried her face into her hands as she cried, Theodore did the same. Simon had tears running down his cheek as he tried to comfort Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor hugged Brittany to try to calm her down.

After about a minute of crying and hugging they all heard the door from downstairs open and close, all of their eyes widened. Brittany wiped her eyes and looked at the others; they were trying to calm themselves down so that they wouldn't be heard.

The thumping of footsteps was heard as they came up the stairs, no one knew what to do but they needed to think fast! Brittany jumped off the desk and motioned everyone to follow her; they all followed her out of the room and into the hall.

She looked around and saw a shadow appearing up the stairs, she had to think fast. She pointed to the room she was in; she guessed it was Dale's. They all ran into the room just before the strange figure saw them, they looked around the room.

Theodore and Eleanor made a mad dash to the bed, they jumped into a box that was under the bed and put the lid on it. Simon grabbed Jeanette's hand and they ran towards the small wardrobe, they climbed up it and hid behind some books. Brittany frantically looked around the room; she could hear the floorboards creaking in the hall. She spotted the cupboard she opened earlier and ran towards it, she quickly jumped in and closed the door behind her.

Brittany quickly scrambled over everything before hiding in a box at the very back; she stayed very still when she heard the door swing open. She could hear someone grumble to themselves as they got closer to the cupboard, she held her breath. The cupboard door swung open and the Diary and the photo album were flung in, then it was slammed shut.

Whoever was in the house didn't seem too happy; Brittany opened the box and climbed out. She peered through the crack in the door to see a large bulky man; he was stomping round the room trying to find something. The man had thick, greasy hair; he was wearing a sleeveless top that had sweat stains everywhere. He had large muscles that were shimmering with sweat, his face was bright red.

Brittany made a disgusted face at him as he prowled round the room; she was determined to find out what was wrong with him. He walked over to the window and swung it open, he looked outside and grunted "where is that chipmunk? He should be back by now" he said in a rough voice. He grunted again before storming out of the room, Brittany let a sigh of relief escape her mouth as she pushed open the door. She jumped out and landed perfectly on her feet, she ran under the bed and opened the box that Theodore and Eleanor were in. They quickly climbed out of the box and crawled out from under the bed, Simon and Jeanette were already waiting for them.

"Well he wasn't happy!" Simon said keeping his eye on the door; the others nodded "he must be waiting for Dale to come home, probably to give him his next target…" Brittany said quietly. Everyone exchanged fearful glances; they all knew that one of them will be next. Brittany looked up at the cupboard "well, I'm not going to let my family die! Let's grab the photos and the diary, we could take it to the police and them get them locked up! No one messes with The Chipmunks and The Chipettes and gets away with it! Who's with me?" she stuck her arm out, the others nodded and put their hands on top of hers, they then threw their arms in the air and smiled at each other.

Jeanette and Simon picked up the photo album, Theodore and Eleanor picked up the Diary while Brittany led the way. She jumped onto the window ledge and helped everyone up, she looked out the window and sighed "it's going to be a long walk home but let's do it for our family!" she said, she was trying to keep everyone's spirits up. They pushed the window open a little more so they could get out; they looked down at the garden below them.

They could see a trampoline in the middle of the garden, there was also a wire connected to the house that went right over the trampoline. Brittany smiled to herself "I have an idea!" Brittany said cheerfully, Simon groaned "how come you always sound like Alvin when you say stuff like that!" Brittany giggled at him and shrugged her shoulders; she took a deep breath and began to climb out the window. Jeanette and Eleanor grabbed her arms "Britt, what are you doing?" Jeanette asked, Brittany turned to look at her "we need to get out of here, guys! This is the only way, unless you want to get caught!" She started to climb out again but was pulled back.

She groaned and looked back at her sisters "be careful, Britt! We already lost Alvin; we don't want to lose you!" Eleanor said in a sad tone, Brittany smiled at them and brought them into a hug "I'll be alright, girls, I promise!" With that she started to climb out the window, she pressed her body against the stone wall and sidestepped along the window sill. When the wire was directly above her she jumped up and grabbed hold of it, she then started to slide down it. She was approaching the trampoline fast so she held her breath and let go, she began to fall but then landed on the scratchy material of the trampoline. She bounced up onto her feet and looked up at the window, she saw the others smiling at her. She stuck up her thumbs signalling them to come down to her and it was safe, the others got the message and slowly climbed out the window.

They pushed the Diary and The Photo album out of the window and it landed at the back door, Brittany looked around before climbing off the trampoline and running to collect them. She grabbed the dairy and was about to return it to the trampoline where her family was but she ran into something, she looked up and saw Dale's dark purple eyes glaring at her.

She tried to run away but he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him "where do you think you're going?" he hissed, Brittany hit his arm "let me go, Dale! Leave me and my family alone, you already got rid of…" Brittany bit her tongue, she didn't want to finish that sentence. Dale smiled evilly "Alvin, oh yes, I got rid of him!" Brittany fought back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes, how dare he do that to her boyfriend. She turned around and punched him in the gut, this caused him to let her go. She started to run back to the others but Dale grabbed her again, this time he started to drag her towards the house "you're going to pay for that!" he shouted.

Brittany started hitting his arm "let me go, Dale!" He didn't even look at her, he just kept dragging her. She looked back at her family who were climbing out of the trampoline, there was no way they would get to her in time. Just then Brittany began to scream, not that it would do anything but maybe it would make Dale stop dragging her. A couple seconds later a red flash rushed past Brittany and collided with Dale, this caused Dale to fall down with a thud, luckily he had let go of Brittany.

Brittany was in shock, she looked at the red thing and Dale rolling around on the ground fighting. 'It can't be!' she thought to herself '_Alvin?'_.

**Oh no, it's another cliff hanger :O Is it really Alvin or is it someone else… please read and review to find out ;D**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Well, here it is! The last chapter! :O I hope you all enjoy it!**

**I don't own any characters the Bagdasarians made, I only own the characters I made :D**

Alvin began to walk home, who knows how long it will take. He walked at the side of the road, he was waiting for a pickup truck to drive past so he could just jump in and it will take him to civilisation quicker. Alvin had been walking for half an hour and there were still no cars, he groaned "how come whenever I don't need a car they always appear out of nowhere and now when I need one there is none in sight!" he said to himself.

He looked out at the fields, there were so many. There was no way he would get home at this rate, just then he heard the unmistakeable sound of an engine. Alvin looked up the road, he could see a red, shiny pickup truck driving towards him. He smiled 'maybe I will get home today!' he thought to himself, he waited for it to come closer to him. It would be risky but he was willing to try, the pickup truck was right in front of him now. He leapt up and grabbed onto the side, he almost slipped but he managed to pull himself up and into the back of the truck.

Alvin smiled to himself 'well that was easier than I expected!' Alvin looked around and lay down on a sack, it wasn't the comfiest but it would do. Alvin looked up at the clouds that were passing by, he started to feel his eyes getting heavy. Before he knew it he was sleeping, he had a dream about his family again. In the dream they were actually happy to see him, they were hugging him and feeding him grapes… maybe it was a little farfetched.

The truck hit a bump on the road causing Alvin to bounce up and down, this startled him and he woke up. He looked over the side of the truck and saw a small town, he smiled 'I'm almost home' but his smile quickly faded when he saw Dale. Dale was sneaking into some bushes, when the truck stopped at a red light Alvin jumped out.

He walked through the bushes that he saw Dale walk through, his eyes widened when he saw Brittany. Dale was holding her arm and pulling her towards the house, she was screaming and everything. Dale was so going to pay, Alvin started to run straight for him. He was so focused on Dale that he never even noticed the others who were climbing off the trampoline, he just prayed that he would get to Brittany on time.

Just before they got to the door Alvin rugby tackled Dale to the floor, they began to roll around the ground. Alvin was biting into Dale's arm while Dale was pulling his hood, they both let go of each other and stood up. Alvin stood in front of Brittany, he was growling rather loudly. Dale was rather confused but angry at the same time, Alvin started shouting at him "WHAT THE HELL!" Alvin couldn't contain his anger anymore, he just leapt for Dale and started punching him. Dale tried to push him off but he just couldn't, that's when he noticed the blood stained scarf around his waist. Dale smiled evilly and punched him right in the chest where the scarf was, Alvin imediently stopped punching him and let out a yelp.

With that Alvin fell to the ground, Dale lifted up his foot and was about to bring it down on Alvin's head but was stopped when Brittany pushed him down. Simon and Theodore grabbed Alvin's arms and helped him up, Jeanette and Eleanor were about to grab Brittany but she was knocked to the floor because Dale pulled her down. Dale slowly stood up, he was holding Brittany by the neck. Everyone gasped in horror at what they saw, Alvin was about to attack him again but was stopped by the pain in his chest. The others all stepped forward to try and grab Brittany but that just made Dale lift her off the ground, he tightened his grip a little more.

Brittany began to choke, Alvin was so filled up with rage. Brittany's sisters had tears in their eyes and Theodore and Simon were getting ready to pounce, Dale took a step back "if anyone follows us you won't see her again!" Dale shouted. With that he took off, holding a choking Brittany. Alvin held his chest and began to run after them, his brothers grabbed his arms.

"Alvin, we're not letting you do this by yourself! We're coming with you!" Simon said, Alvin nodded and then started to run off in the direction Dale and Brittany went, the others followed close behind. Dale had already crossed the busy road and was now heading toward the park, The Chipmunks and the remaining Chipettes looked at the road "how are we supposed to get across here without getting killed?" Theodore asked. Simon pointed up to the sky, everyone looked up and saw the telephone wires, it was the only way.

They all gulped and began to climb up the telephone pole, when they were at the top they slowly started to walk across the wires. It was very risky considering how windy it was and the amount of traffic below them, they finally got to the other end and slid down the other pole. Once they were on the ground they started looking around for Dale and Brittany, Eleanor gasped "there they are, they're going into the park!" They all started to run towards them, they jumped into the bushes that were just outside the park.

Alvin looked through and saw Dale taking Brittany up the slide and into the 'fortress', Alvin waved his paw as a sign for everyone to follow. They dashed across the park and up the slide, they saw Brittany sitting in the corner with tear filled eyes, she was also rubbing her neck. "Dale! You have gone too far this time, she's my girlfriend now and you're just going to have to face it!" Alvin yelled. Dale growled and began to charge at him, he picked Alvin up by the throat and threw him to the ground. Simon and Theodore leapt at Dale but Dale swung round and dodged them, this caused them to hit the wall and fall to the floor.

Dale grabbed Alvin by the throat and began to squeeze it tight "maybe I'll just finish you now!" Dale hissed. Theodore and Simon were trying to recover from the collision with the wall, Eleanor and Jeanette were helping Brittany to her feet when they realised what was going on. Brittany began to run at Dale and started punching his arm "let him go, Dale!" she whispered, she couldn't shout because her throat hurt. Dale just laughed at her weak pleas and pushed her to the ground, Alvin was furious.

Dale began to laugh at Brittany and turned back to face Alvin, his smile quickly disappeared when he saw Alvin's fist coming towards his face. Before Dale knew it he was knocked out by the force of the punch, he was now lying sprawled out across the floor. Alvin was on his knees rubbing his neck when he was knocked to the floor by Theodore, Alvin just chuckled.

"I've missed you so much! I thought you were dead!" Theodore said as he got off of Alvin and helped him up, Alvin hugged him back "I missed you too, Theo". Out of nowhere Simon joined the hug "I must admit, I missed you too!" They all shared a big family hug, the girls joined in as well. Alvin was so glad that they weren't angry with him, he looked over at Brittany who was tapping her foot and was waving at him to come over to her.

'Well this isn't gonna be good!" Alvin thought as he walked over, he was a little taken aback when Brittany slapped him lightly across the face, she then cupped his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Alvin had really missed her, he began to kiss her back. Brittany broke up the kiss and smiled "you really are crazy, Alvin! But I guess that's why I'm so crazy about you!" Alvin just laughed and pulled her into another kiss.

When they broke apart they saw the others kissing as well, it was so cute. Alvin looked at Brittany "I really did miss you, Britt! I am so glad that you're not mad at me!" Brittany smirked at him "how could I possibly be mad at you! You risked your own life just to save all of ours!" Alvin chuckled and looked at the others "ok, love birds! Let's go home, we really need to get our stories straight when we get back to Dave!" he called out.

An hour had passed and they were now in the fields, Simon, Theodore and The Chipettes were telling Alvin what had happened to them. "There was this big eagle that swooped down and almost git Brittany, luckily Simon was there and he saved her but he did get a nasty cut!" Theodore explained, Alvin looked over at Simon "I know how you feel, bro" Alvin said pointing to his chest, Simon smiled at him a little.

"Oh, the house that Dale lives in is absolutely disgusting! I was almost sick!" Jeanette said holding her belly, Alvin laughed "well, what did you expect! It's Dale!" That made everyone laugh.

"We found a diary and a photo album filled with things about us in them, there was also a whole plan! We were going to bring them as evidence so that they would be put in jail but…well, after what just happened we obviously couldn't!" Brittany said. Alvin looked at her "don't worry, we'll just get the police to look around the house, I'm sure they'll find something" Alvin put his arm around her. "What happened to you?" Simon asked, Alvin sighed "well, after I finished writing the letter I left, I walked for a bit. I then got pushed onto the road and was knocked out by a car! When I woke up I was in a little girls house, in Alaska, she had found me and helped me. She fed me and everything, she was really sweet. She introduced me too these animals she had found. There was a fox called Rex, a Hare called Ace, a Weasel called Twitch and a Robin called Robin! They were going down to America to meet some of their friends, so I went with them. We slept in a small burrow one of the nights and then we started heading towards a mountain, we had to be really careful. There was a lynx lurking about in the trees so we made our way through the clearing and up the mountain, that's where everything went downhill. Someone slipped on a pile of rocks and that alerted the Lynx, it started running straight towards us! We ended up stuck in a small cave, I was determined to get out so I stepped out and was knocked off my feet. The lynx was about to eat me but Rex stopped him, I then climbed up onto a bunch of loose rocks and started calling him a loser. He got mad and leapt at me I moved out the way but it managed to swipe me just before it fell to its death, we all slept in a cave that night and then made our way to America in the morning. When we went our separate ways I managed to get a ride in some pickup truck, I fell asleep and when I woke up I saw Dale and that's how I got here!" Alvin took a deep breath after he had finished.

Before they knew it they were all crossing the road to their gran and granddad's house, they all stood at the front door and took a deep breath. They opened the door and slowly walked in, everyone dropped their bags and Dave appeared round the corner. His eyes were blood shoot, his hair was a mess and he was holding a cup of coffee. The chipmunks didn't even get to say anything before they were pulled into a hug, they all laughed and hugged him back. At dinner Dave wanted to know everything, so Alvin said "well, buckle in Dave because you're about to be blown away!"

After they had finished their stories, Dave attended to Alvin and Simons scars by cleaning them and covering them with some cream. They all fell asleep easily that night while Dave phoned the police and explained everything to them, they agreed to check it out and would phone him if they found anything. Dave fell asleep as well after he finished putting some concert tickets in an envelope, he would mail them to the girl who looked after Alvin in the morning.

The next day they all started packing up their stuff, they had agreed to spend some more time with their grandparents in the summer, since they hardly saw them this week. They waved good bye and got into the car, Dave had mailed the letter and was now in the car ready to drive. Dave looked at everyone in the back, he then noticed that Alvin wasn't there. He then heard a small voice singing I believe I can fly, Dave shook his head as he looked out the window and saw Alvin taped to the roof. Heaven knows how he got up there, Dave sucked in all of his breath and yelled "ALLLLVVVIIIIINNNN!"

**Well there it is, the last chapter of **

**Alvin and the Chipmunks 4: Road Chip**

**I hope you all enjoyed it! I am now going to write **

**Alvin and the Chipmunks 3: Chipwrecked **

**So please, if you liked this then read that lol :P anyway that all for now so keep an eye out for my next story :D **


End file.
